After A Long Time
by stillewolfie
Summary: Kematian keluarga adalah salah satu penyebab mengapa dirinya kembali ke masa lalu. Gadis itu telah menerima kenyataan pahit; di mana di zaman ini, ia harus selalu siap untuk mati. "Rawat lukamu, aku akan membuatnya sibuk selagi kau melakukan itu." CHAP 3 UP! RnR?
1. Pengembalian Waktu

**Original's POV**

Aku tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sama—seperti yang sudah-sudah dan akan terus berlanjut hingga waktu akan berhenti saat itu juga.

Dengan takut-takut, aku melangkah dan pergi menuju kelasku. Aku menghela napas ketika sudah sampai di koridor lantai dua, tempat kelasku berada. Pergi dan mencoba untuk bertingkah seperti biasa, aku berusaha untuk tenang dan bertahan.

Tenanglah diriku, tidak perlu takut. Dewa bersamamu.

Pikiran positif dan berdoa adalah rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan ketika menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Mungkin terdengar aneh; untuk apa aku merasa takut hanya karena pergi untuk belajar? Mengapa? Ada apa?

Jemari menggenggam pintu dan menggesernya ke kanan, aku bermaksud untuk tidak mencolok dan berusaha untuk menyelinap secepat mungkin. Tetapi, waktu berjalan lambat kala aku merasakan kakiku tersangkut sesuatu—sebuah tali. Aku terkejut, mataku membulat—

**BYUUR!**

—tiba-tiba saja, seluruh bagian tubuh, pakaian, dan tasku telah basah. Dalam sekejap.

Air mata refleks terjatuh, aku terduduk.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Lihatlah, anak ini—" Satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang kusuka, rambut hitam yang selalu kurawat dengan benar, dijambak oleh seorang perempuan yang kuingat dia adalah salah satu yang terpopuler di sekolah. "—si miskin ini, berani sekali dia menginjakkan kaki dan bertingkah biasa saja!" Gadis tercantik dengan campuran khas negeri barat, Maria Anna, tertawa sinis dan menarik rambutku lebih keras—membuatku mengaduh dan berteriak. "Hei, Kouji-san," Dia memanggil namaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, "Apa kau belum puas dengan apa yang kami lakukan padamu kemarin dan sekarang? Apa kau gila? Eh, atau jangan-jangan … kau seorang masoskis? Ew, menjijikkan sekali!"

Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melawan. Semua orang di kelas itu kembali tertawa. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan guru yang hingga saat ini belum kunjung datang. Di mana mereka? Apa mereka tidak tahu tingkah busuk apa yang dilakukan oleh para muridnya?

"M-Maria-san, hentikan … sakit—AH!" Kumohon. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit.

"Jangan berani kau menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu, Sialan!"

Tidak hanya Maria Anna yang melakukan hal tak terpuji ini padaku, mereka—teman-temannya, mengikuti tingkah perempuan itu dan ikut menyiksaku. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil tepung yang entah dari mana dan melemparku dengan asal-asalan. Telur busuk menyusul, disertai dengan air hujan yang kotor.

Aku terdiam di sana.

Tawaan itu terus berlanjut. Cekikikan dari area belakang dapat menggangguku. Mereka yang tidak ikut campur pun hanya melihatku dengan prihatin disertai dengan kekehan lirih.

Di sana, di depan pintu kelas, aku tetap duduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, harap tenang—astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Kouji-san!?" Seorang guru paruh baya terkejut ketika melihat salah satu anak didiknya terduduk dengan kondisi yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Bau busuk tercium di seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat guru tersebut menahan napas dan berteriak agar diriku, perempuan mengenaskan itu, segera bergegegas ke toilet dan membersihkan dirinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku menarik tas dan pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan setiap perempuan di sana yang diam-diam menertawakanku.

Toilet khusus perempuan adalah tujuanku sekarang. Mengambil segenggam air dan membasuh wajahku adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan saat sampai di sana. Melihat pakaian yang kotor dan bau, membuatku meringis dan menghela napas.

Aku … tidak punya uang untuk membeli seragam baru.

Karena kondisiku yang sudah tidak mungkin untuk belajar, aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sejujurnya, aku bukanlah anak yang beruntung. Lahir di keluarga pas-pasan dan memiliki dua saudara sudah cukup membuatku pusing untuk bertahan hidup. Ayahku sudah meninggal, beliau sakit dan pihak kesehatan terlambat menolongnya karena kami berasal dari keluarga yang dibantu oleh pemerintah. Oleh sebab itu, ibu adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung yang berusaha untuk menghidupi kami sebagai keluarga dengan layak.

Adik-adikku adalah prioritas saat ini. Mereka masih sangatlah kecil untuk merasakan pahitnya hidup. Kouji Yukio, anak laki-laki kedua dan berumur sepuluh tahun, serta Kouji Haruka, anak perempuan terkecil yang masih berumur tiga tahun. Sebagai seorang anak tertua dan kakak yang harus membimbing mereka, aku selalu menyembunyikan apa yang telah kuterima di sekolah dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa di sana adalah tempat yang menyenangkan.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

Karena itulah, ibu sangat senang ketika aku adalah salah satu yang menerima beasiswa dari sekolah putri yang terkenal di kota kami. Beliau sampai menangis dan aku pun senang karena bisa mengurangi beban ibu. Dari situ, aku bersumpah untuk belajar giat agar bisa mendapat banyak uang dan memperbaiki garis kehidupan kami yang dipandang rendah dan miskin.

Tetapi, hidup itu sangatlah sulit. Aku yakin kalian semua tahu fakta ini.

Perjalanan terasa sangat panjang. Aku terus berjalan dan mengabaikan sekitar. Semua sangat buruk dan aku tidak berani untuk membalas tatapan mereka. Bagaimana di jam sekolah begini aku masih bisa berkeliaran seperti ini?

Hingga saat itu, langkahku terhenti. Aku mendongak.

Tatapanku tertuju pada asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi. Asap itu begitu hitam dan pekat—seperti sesuatu telah terbakar.

Aku terdiam. Otakku berusaha untuk mencerna keadaan.

Lokasinya terlihat familiar … oh, tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"IBU!"

DEMI APAPUN INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang kutabrak dan berteriak mengenai tingkahku yang tidak sopan. Ketika aku terjatuh karena sepatuku yang licin, aku mengabaikan rasa sakit dan terus berlari. Semua orang terlihat terkejut dengan asap tebal itu—asap tersebut muncul dari arah rumahku.

Tidak … kumohon, tidak. Jangan—

"Kouji-san, rumahmu—!"

"Bibi!" Salah satu tetangga terdekat, dengan cepat menghampiriku dengan keadaan menangis. Dia terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan. "Ibuku, Y-Yukio, Haruka … m-mereka—bagaimana mereka!?"

Pikiranku terasa kosong, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kukatakan saat itu.

Raut kecemasan terlihat di wajah paruh baya itu. Gelengan membuatku semakin panik dan menerobos masuk. Dapat kudengar dari jauh suara teriakan tetangga dan sirine pemadam kebakaran yang berbunyi dengan bermaksud untuk menolong keadaan.

Tetapi, tetap saja—

"Ibu! Yukio! Haruka!" Asap dan api. Dua hal yang tak luput dari penglihatanku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh hal yang berbahaya dan melihat keadaan. Tangisanku pecah.

Rumahku hancur. Atap yang selama ini melindungi kami dari badai dan salju sudah benar-benar runtuh. Tidak ada kata tempat tinggal, yang ada saat ini hanyalah ruangan bekas yang hangus terbakar.

Mengapa?

Mengapa hidup ini begitu kejam?

Rumahku terbuat dari kayu, terlihat kecil dan sederhana. Tetapi fakta itu jugalah yang menyebabkan kebakaran ini terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Padahal tadi pagi, kami masih duduk di ruang makan dan semua masih baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada hal yang dapat menyulut api di rumah kami. Lalu … bagaimana?

"Kumohon, siapapun jawablah!" Aku berteriak, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kayu besar yang menghalangiku ke halaman belakang. "Tolong! Siapapun—"

Bibirku mendadak terkatup. Aku terdiam. Mataku membulat.

Tubuhku gemetar. Air mata kembali muncul dari kelopak mata.

"A—"

Di sana, di tengah kobaran api yang semakin membesar, terdapat anggota keluargaku yang telah tersimbah darah. Yukio terjatuh dengan kondisi tertekuk, lehernya patah. Sedangkan Haruka di sebelahnya, bersandar di dinding kayu dengan mata tertutup rapat—tangannya telah putus dan tubuhnya penuh akan darah.

"…T-Tidak, Yukio … Haruka—"

**Tes.**

Darah menetes tepat di depan mataku. Dengan takut-takut, aku melirik ke atas—

"...Ibu…"

—mendapati dirinya, ibuku sendiri, telah tergantung di atap dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah padaku.

Terdiam seribu bahasa, otak mencoba untuk berpikir kembali.

Dilihat dari manapun, ini bukanlah penyebab akibat terbakar.

Mereka telah dibunuh secara paksa. Oleh seseorang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

**AFTER A LONG TIME**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**After A Long Time by stillewolfie**

original chara – Kouji Ayano

**Adventure, Supernatural, Drama**

Alternate Reality, OOC, OC, typos, etc.

.

.

**FIRST**. Pengembalian Waktu

.

.

**Normal POV**

Angin berhembus, menghasilkan udara tipis yang terlihat transparan dari manapun. Tanah yang biasanya cokelat berganti akibat tumpukan salju yang terus menggunung, mengakibatkan suhu yang semakin menurun kala waktu semakin tidak menentu. Semuanya menjadi berwarna putih secara mendadak, mengingat akhir tahun telah muncul dan salju pun semakin banyak dari pagi hingga menjelang malam.

Perempuan itu tertidur, terlentang, tidak berdaya, dan kesadaran menghilang. Rambut hitam legam terlihat kusut tak terawat, kulit halus semakin pucat kala merasakan minimnya suhu yang bisa membuat paru-parunya membeku. Tidak terlihat seperti manusia, melainkan bila dilihat sekilas, gadis itu bisa dianggap sudah tewas akibat tertidur seperti orang bodoh di tengah hutan. Namun, sesungguhnya, perempuan yang menggunakan seragam asing yang sama sekali tidak cocok digunakan saat musim dingin tersebut benar-benar dalam kondisi pingsan; terlebih lagi cuaca yang hampir membuatnya mati jika tidak sadar terlebih dahulu.

Namun, Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Saat matahari hampir tenggelam, kedua mata berwarna kuning emas perlahan terbuka. Mulutnya lantas gemetar akibat kesadaran yang langsung dihantam oleh kondisi dingin tak terkira.

Seperti tersengat listrik, kedua manik khas batu amber melotot tidak percaya. Ia menatap langit mendung dengan pandangan bodoh seperti orang amnesia.

Kouji Ayano terduduk, giginya bergemeletuk. Pori-porinya seperti ditegur oleh musim yang dingin; ia hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

Ayano merasa dirinya sudah gila.

"Apa-apaan—ukh!" Ayano ingin mengingat terakhir yang dilihat. Memori masih mengatakan bahwa di tempatnya musim masih sangatlah cerah. Musim semi baru saja berganti, lantas mengapa bisa berubah menjadi musim dingin secepat ini? Apa dia pingsan? Apa dia koma? Apa yang terjadi dengan rumahnya? Bagaimana keadaan keluarganya? Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur panjang—terlebih lagi, di tengah hutan? Lantas, apakah dirinya dibuang?

"Uh … Hah." Kouji Ayano adalah gadis yang tenang. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir logis dan mengolah segala sesuatu menjadi masuk di akalnya. Tidak. Sekilas, ia tidak sedang berada di lokasi tempat ia tinggal. Tokyo sudah tidak memiliki hutan, semua telah berubah menjadi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi dengan penduduk yang padat. Ia yakin sepuluh miliar persen bahwa tempat dengan pohon-pohon tinggi seperti ini hampir tidak ada di daerah pelosok negaramya. Kedua, jika dirinya pingsan, mengapa seragam masih ia pakai seolah-olah dirinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah? Ketiga, ia yakin dirinya tidak lupa ingatan. Ayano yakin peristiwa saat dirinya datang ke kelas, dilempari telur busuk, ditertawakan, ditegur oleh wali kelas, pulang dalam keadaan berantakan, wajah bibi tetangga, dan rumah terbakar masih ia ingat persis dalam kepala. Tidak ada yang berbeda, Kouji Ayano masih ingat jelas dan keadaannya pun sangatlah sehat.

Lalu, kenapa? Ada apa?

Ayano merasa napasnya kembali tidak teratur. Ingatlah, dirinya berada di tempat asing dalam keadaan musim bersalju. Aturlah napasmu sepelan mungkin dan usahakan suhu tubuhmu tetap hangat, naluri sebagai manusia telah berkata. Gadis itu lantas mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya, menjaga kondisi agar tubuh serta otaknya masih bisa bertahan.

Ayano tidak mau mati di tempat asing. Dirinya harus bergerak untuk menciptakan keringat agar bisa mengubah suhu tubuh meski hanya sedikit. Gadis itu berdiri, mengakibatkan tumpukan salju di seluruh tubuhnya ikut terjatuh dan bergabung ke salju yang lain. Kakinya terasa berat, namun ia tetap bergerak. Mulut menutup dan terbuka, asap dingin mengepul dari paru-parunya. Ayano bersumpah, rok sekolah yang terlalu pendek ini membuatnya bisa mati lebih cepat. Ia harus mencari tempat tinggal atau dirinya hanya tinggal nama dan kenangan.

Ayano harus pulang. Ia ingin melihat kondisi ibu serta adik-adiknya.

Namun tiba-tiba, langkahnya berhenti.

Insting buruk berbunyi. Ia segera terdiam di tempat. Mata emas bergetar pelan.

"Grrr…"

Suara geraman yang tidak asing. Ayano pernah mendengar geraman itu di kebun binatang, semacam serigala atau … beruang?

Demi Tuhan, ini sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Apa ada beruang yang lepas dari kandangnya? Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak sadar? Apa yang terjadi jika Ayano memutuskan untuk tidur seharian?

"Tidak, h-hei … jangan mendekat," Ayano berjalan terseok, ia mencoba untuk melangkah sepelan mungkin agar beruang besar berwarna hitam di depannya sekarang tidak menggigitnya saat itu juga. Perempuan kecil berambut panjang gemetar takut, ia bersumpah bahwa hewan yang manis bila dilihat dari jauh ini bisa liar dan tak terkendali. Terlebih lagi, air liur menetes-netes dari taringnya yang runcing. "Tubuhku tidak enak, aku tidak punya banyak lemak dan kujamin kau tidak langsung kenyang saat—KYAAH!"

Ayano melompat mundur. Darah langsung menetes dari pelipis. Kuku-kuku yang tajam dari beruang tersebut hampir saja membuat matanya buta kalau saja dirinya tidak memiliki refleks yang baik. Gadis itu langsung menangis. Ia berteriak minta tolong. Kaki yang gemetar terpaksa dibawa lari, ia mencoba untuk menekan pendarahan yang terus mengalir dari dahi kiri.

Tapi, dirinya tahu saat ia baru saja menginjak langkah pertama, beruang hitam lantas tidak menyerah. Hewan besar berbulu itu ikut mengejar ke mana pun Ayano berlari.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" Ayano terus berlari terseok-seok. Tangisan khas seorang gadis terus mengalir seiring dengan rasa pasrah yang menjalar dalam diri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa ia bisa berada di hutan antah berantah seperti ini, apalagi dirinya tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri sendiri jika nyawanya hilang dengan cara menjadi santapan awal seekor beruang di musim dingin. Ayano bersumpah, demi apapun, dia tidak mau.

Manik emas perlahan meredup, sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi dan memakan kesadarannya. Darah mengalir semakin deras, air liur sang hewan pemangsa semakin banyak, cakar sudah hampir mengenai rambut seorang manusia lemah—

Sebelum cakar lain membuat kepala beruang tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kedua mata emas lantas melebar perlahan. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di detik itu juga.

Bau anyir langsung mengudara begitu saja. Tubuh beruang yang awalnya terlihat gagah untuk menyantap perlahan mendingin dan membeku, kemudian terjatuh dan membuat suara hantaman yang keras di tumpukan salju yang semakin banyak. Tapi bukannya tenang karena ancaman telah hilang, Ayano semakin dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya lihat sekarang.

Ayano tidak ingin berterima kasih. Karena yang menolongnya saat itu bukanlah sosok yang baik.

"**He**…" Suaranya terlihat berat. Mengerikan. Ancaman, ketakutan, kematian, dan rasa sakit. Semua yang ia rasakan saat itu telah campur aduk. Membuatnya seketika mati rasa. Manik emas mengecil pelan kala merasa bahwa satu sosok di depannya sekarang sangatlah tidak normal; bahkan beruang yang hampir memakannya tadi jauh lebih normal bila dibandingkan dengan wujud yang dilihatnya saat ini. "**Kau terlihat berbeda** … **pakaianmu itu terlihat aneh**. **Dan** **rasanya**," Mata runcing seperti biji busuk tersebut tersenyum sadis, "**Aku sangat beruntung hari ini**…"

Ayano masih mematung. Namun, ia berusaha untuk sadar dan lari.

Wujudnya sekilas tampak seperti manusia; memiliki dua kaki dan tangan. Hanya saja, kuku-kukunya terlihat tidak normal—sangat tajam dan menghasilkan suara 'klutuk-klutuk' mematikan. Orang ini tidak menggunakan alas kaki dan tidak tampak merasakan dingin. Kulitnya tidak cokelat maupun putih—melainkan hijau kebiru-biruan. Rambutnya panjang dan tidak terawat, sangat berbahaya meski hanya sekedar menyentuhnya. Hingga kedua netra emas tertuju pada mata sosok itu—beradu pandang; rasa takut dan kelaparan. Mereka bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya di bawah salju yang turun dalam kegelapan.

Mata runcing seperti kucing yang siap menerkam. Ayano ingin berteriak bahwa dunia yang saat ini ia berada benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"**Fufufu** … **haha**, **HAHAHAHA**!" Ayano menutup mata. _Monster_, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu—tertawa sangat keras dan melengking. Membuat batin dan telinganya sakit. "**DARAH** **LANGKA**! **DARAH** **LANGKA**! **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa mendapatkan darah langka**!"

Pupil mata kembali mengecil. Ia semakin menekan luka di kepalanya. Darah langka? Apa maksudnya? Apa monster ini bisa mendeteksi dirinya karena darah yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya?

"K-Kumohon, tolong—jangan…" Ayano bersimpuh. Ia tidak yakin cara memalukan seperti ini bisa meredakan nafsu lapar dari monster di depannya sekarang. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan memohon ampun atas nyawanya. "Tolong, jangan makan aku…"

Bukannya merasa iba, justru sosok di depannya semakin tertawa keras. Air liur menetes mengerikan. Ayano tahu bahwa monster ini sudah menerjang dan menjalarkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Di balik simpuhnya, Ayano menutup kedua mata. Dia menangis pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mengapa setiap di detik kehidupannya, gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan apa itu bahagia?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mengapa keluarga serta dirinya tidak pernah terhindar dari masalah?

Ayahnya yang tewas akibat terbunuh karena melindungi dirinya, adik-adiknya yang terancam tidak bisa sekolah karena keterbatasan uang, utang akan biaya sewa rumah, ibu yang semakin tua, serta dirinya yang masih muda ini belum bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu mental dan finansial keluarganya. Terlebih dirinya terperangkap di tempat antah berantah, membuat kepalanya pusing dan tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil untuk menyelamatkan nyawa.

Hingga kematian itu tidak kunjung datang.

Sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik…

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, angkat kepalamu."

Suara asing. Lembut dan menenangkan. Ayano nyaris kehilangan napas.

Segera ia angkat kepalanya. Ia nyaris berteriak, bersimpuh pada Tuhan karena ia bisa melihat hal yang normal. Seorang manusia telah berdiri tegap. Seorang wanita tua dengan benda panjang yang bertengger di bahunya. Ayano hampir saja memeluk kaki orang tersebut kalau saja sadar bahwa manusia itu tampak 'tidak normal' seperti dirinya.

Bukan, bukan tidak normal seperti beruang liar atau pun monster tadi. Wanita tua tersebut masih menggunakan kaki untuk berdiri dan tangan untuk memegang pedang—tunggu, pedang?

Apakah pemerintah sekarang masih mengizinkan pedang untuk dibawa ke mana-mana? Apakah pedang telah disahkan secara legal? Apakah gadis itu tertinggal informasi sepenting ini? Mereka tidak memiliki televisi di rumah, mungkin inilah sebabnya Kouji Ayano merasa dirinya tertinggal akan berita mengenai keadaan negaranya saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Suaranya berat, khas seorang wanita tua. Rambutnya terlihat ikal dan diikat menjadi satu untaian panjang. Sudah beruban dan tidak terawat. Wajah wanita itu sudah berkeriput dan tidak dianjurkan untuk keluar dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini. Hanya saja, Ayano seolah lupa dengan umur atau pun wujud dari wanita yang menolongnya. Gadis itu terlalu terpaku dengan kesan tegas di mata abu-abu miliknya. "Kau baru saja hampir dimakan. Mana rasa terima kasihmu untukku, anak muda?"

Manik amber perlahan terkejut. Ia menegapkan tubuh dan menundukkan kepala sekali lagi. Darah semakin menetes dari pelipis, "M-Maafkan saya," Ayano tersenyum lirih, manik emas benar-benar hangat untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasih. "Saya benar-benar bersyukur karena anda telah menolong saya, saya sangat berterimakasih, obaa-san." Kemudian, gadis itu menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. "Terima kasih."

Ayano berterimakasih dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi apabila wanita di depannya tidak menolongnya saat ini juga.

"Murakami Suzu."

"Uh?"

"Aku masih terlalu muda dengan sebutan 'obaa-san'," Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menyuruh Ayano untuk berdiri lewat mata. Meski kepalanya masih sakit, namun demi rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menurut. "Pakaianmu bagus sekali, apa kau berasal dari kota?" Suzu, wanita berumur 76 tahun itu menyentuh rok Ayano yang luar biasa pendek. "Hebat sekali kau bepergian menggunakan ini saat musim dingin, Nak."

"M-Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Tapi saat saya terbangun, saya sudah berada jauh dari tempat tinggal dan terdampar di sini," Ayano tahu dirinya harus bersikap tenang. Mengingat pakaian Murakami Suzu yang masih terlihat seperti zaman dulu—menggunakan kimono ungu motif garis-garis, dilengkapi dengan syal rajut berwarna putih.

Apakah baju hangat tidak berlaku di sini? Apakah Ayano terdampar di desa yang masih menganut kesan tradisional?

"Um, maaf—"

"**Sialan**!"

Ayano terkejut, tubuhnya membeku. Suzu melirik tajam.

"**SIALAN**! **SIALAN**! **SIALAN**!" Ayano merasa jantungnya melompat kala melihat monster yang hampir saja memakannya tadi telah terbelah menjadi tiga. Kepalanya telah terputus dari tempatnya, tangan serta tubuhnya terpisah-pisah secara tidak manusiawi. Bau asap terasa di udara, menusuk indera penciuman Ayano dan Suzu di saat yang bersamaan. "**PEMBURU IBLIS SIALAN**! **GADIS ITU MASIH BERSIH**! **SUCI**! **DIA PANTAS UNTUK DIMAKAN**, **BRENGSEK**! **WANITA TUA SIALAN**! **SIAL**! **SIAL**! **SI**—**AAARRRGHH**!"

Ayano menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Monster itu perlahan menghilang akibat terbakar tak tersisa. Hilang. Tanpa jejak.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan … pemburu iblis?

"M-Murakami-san—"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, malam hampir tiba." Suzu tersenyum menatap Ayano. Wanita itu terlihat lebih hangat dan lembut. "Kau akan mati kedinginan kalau terus berada di sini. Mau menginap?"

.

.

**after a long time –**

.

.

Kouji Ayano tidak pernah melihat rumah sesederhana ini di tempatnya. Bahkan tempat tinggalnya masih lebih layak dari pada ini. Rumah itu hanya sepetak, tidak memiliki karpet atau pun alas, hanyalah tanah beku yang menjadi jalan setapak untuk beraktivitas. Atapnya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk, namun terlihat masih kuat untuk ditinggali. Di tengah-tengah terdapat tudung besar untuk memasak, api yang menyala karena kayu bakar terus tersedia di perapian sederhana.

Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Seragamnya telah ia letakkan di kamar Murakami Suzu, diganti dengan kimono kuning emas yang terlihat murah, namun indah. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ke atas, dan dahinya sudah lebih baik karena telah diobati dengan ramuan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan diperban dengan baik oleh wanita tua di depannya sekarang.

"Ini. Makanlah."

"…terima kasih."

Mangkuk berisi sayur dan kentang berpindah tangan. Nasi panas serta ikan bakar telah ia lahap seperti orang kelaparan. Ayano benar-benar merasa perutnya kosong selama berminggu-minggu. Suzu-san yang melihatnya pun merasa tidak tega, ia lantas kembali menawarkan sup yang sudah ia panaskan; diterima dengan antusias oleh gadis remaja di depannya.

Sembari Ayano memakan makan malamnya untuk pertama kali, Suzu-san memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia tersenyum dan mendegus pelan.

Baginya, Ayano Kouji adalah perempuan yang sedang tidak beruntung. Gadis itu bercerita bahwa beruang ganas hampir saja memangsanya untuk dijadikan makan malam, selanjutnya ada iblis yang bisa mencium aroma darahnya dan terus berteriak-teriak. Perempuan itu terlihat kesakitan; baik dari fisik maupun mental. Tubuhnya pun kurus tidak terawat, seperti menahan beban yang sangat berat di usianya yang masih muda.

Makan malam telah dihabiskan secara tak tersisa. Ayano melipat kedua tangan dan tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, Murakami-san." Ia menatap kedua mata wanita yang dimaksud. "Entah apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan anda, tapi saya benar-benar berterimakasih."

Ayano tahu bahwa Suzu-san adalah wanita yang baik. Terlihat dari mata dan perilaku, ia tahu kalau nenek tua yang di depannya sekarang bukanlah manusia sembarangan. Terlebih lagi dia mampu menggunakan pedang.

"Murakami-san."

Ayano tahu, ia harus bertanya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya—

"Hm?"

"…E—" Ayano bersumpah, pertanyaannya sekarang mengundang tanda tanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia bertanya hal tidak berguna seperti ini? Ayano tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang tidak logis, namun ia tahu dirinya harus tahu di mana ia sekarang. "Era apa sekarang?"

Suzu terdiam sejenak, ia meletakkan mangkuk miliknya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ayano dengan enteng. "Ini Era Taisho, Sayang. Apa orang tuamu tidak memberitahumu siapa yang memimpin pemerintah saat ini?"

Demi Tuhan, Ayano nyaris saja menjatuhkan mangkuk isi sup miliknya.

Manik emas melebar dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Ayano Kouji termasuk murid yang cerdas. Ia cukup pintar di saintek atau pun sosial. Sejarah adalah mata pelajaran umum, namun tidak sekalipun gadis itu berniat untuk membolos. Oleh karena itu, buku sejarah yang tebalnya melebihi kamus selalu ia babat habis. Sejarah adalah masa lalu dunia. Ayano sangat hapal dengan masa-masa gemilang negaranya di masa lampau. Ia ingat jelas siapa saja yang bisa membawa Jepang dari krisis yang dibuat oleh Amerika dan bangkit menjadi negara adidaya. Ia tahu benar mengapa Jepang perlahan tumbuh menjadi negara yang selalu menganut sikap ramah terhadap orang lain. Dirinya selalu paham bahwa negeri yang ia tinggali memiliki masa kelam terhadap negara asia lain serta rakyatnya sendiri. Ayano Kouji adalah makhluk yang cerdas, ia tidak akan pernah membuang sebutir sejarah dari otak dangkalnya.

Era Taisho sudah berakhir lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu. Dia yakin dirinya tidak pernah salah. Ia bersumpah bahwa buku yang selalu dirinya baca adalah sebuah fakta.

Ayano mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah panik. Apabila ia memberitahu Suzu-san kalau dirinya berasal dari masa depan, tentu wanita tua itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan—kemungkinan—membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Meski kuat dan sederhana, Suzu tetaplah wanita yang tua dan butuh istirahat lebih. Ia tidak mau menarik kesimpulan secara terburu-buru. Ayano tidak mau membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih buruk.

Karenanya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham dan lanjut meminum teh hijau yang sudah disiapkan. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan Suzu-san yang seolah menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Nak."

"…Y-Ya?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin membalas rasa terimakasihmu padaku, 'kan?"

Ayano terkejut. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh dan membereskan sisa makanannya. Ia duduk tegap dan bersimpuh menghadap Suzu dengan senyum hangat. "Tentu, Murakami-san. Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda minta. Termasuk bersih-bersih rumah atau memotong kayu. Yah, m-mungkin saya bisa meski dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Saya akan melakukan apapun yang saya bisa selagi itu mampu mengurangi beban anda. Ah, t-tetapi mungkin saya perlu belajar dulu, mengingat saya belum pernah menggunakan kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh—a, maksud saya—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan pedang?"

"Eh?"

"Gunakan pedang," Suzu bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Ayano yang masih terdiam dengan mulut menganga di bawahnya. "Jadilah penerusku, Kouji Ayano."

.

.

**bersambung**.

.

.

**fandom perdana di kimetsu no yaiba. saya akan berfokus pada fanfik ini, mengingat saya lagi males ke fandom ninja maupun basket. tenang, oc hanya sedikit sekali; untuk murakami suzu mungkin hanya sampai di episode depan, dan oc hanya berlaku untuk tokoh utama (ayano) agar pembaca tidak terlalu bingung. episode selanjutnya akan mulai dengan plot asli sesuai dengan komik, dengan beberapa perubahan sederhana namun masih sesuai inti. mulai bertemu dengan tanjirou dkk, berlatih pernapasan, mengikuti ujian akhir.**

**jangan lupa berkomentar, berikanlah komentar positif yang membuat penulis semakin semangat untuk berkembang :)**

.

.

after a long time; episode satu — **selesai**.


	2. Tujuan Untuk Hidup

**Normal POV**

Kouji Ayano tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir dia menggunakan senjata.

Koreksi tentang kata 'menggunakan', memegang saja dirinya hampir tidak pernah. Gadis itu hanya ingat satu kepastian; ia pernah menggunakan pisau dapur untuk memasak keperluan makan malam. Ayano adalah anak tertua sekaligus perempuan yang paling mengerti kondisi keluarga, membantu ibu untuk meringankan beban adalah salah satu tujuan untuk dirinya dan keluarga.

Ayano masih ingat, sang ayah meninggal karena suatu kecerobohan. Satu-satunya pria dewasa yang ia hormati sekaligus dijunjung tinggi itu telah meninggal karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tidak ada yang menolong, semua sibuk dengan keegoisan masing-masing. Gadis tertua saat itu hanyalah bocah cengeng yang hanya bisa meraung dan meminta tolong, ia tidak bisa menggapai orang dewasa lain dengan rengekan manja yang perlahan tenggelam seiring dengan napas ayahnya yang mulai menghilang.

Ayano masih ingat, ibu hampir keguguran karena peristiwa itu.

Jadi tidak ada alasan apapun mengenai penjelasan mengapa dirinya harus memegang benda bernama pedang tersebut.

Dalam cahaya temaram yang dibuat di tengah-tengah ruangan, Ayano Kouji hanya duduk bersimpuh dan memperhatikan sebuah benda panjang yang bertengger di salah satu dinding kayu. Gadis itu tidak berbuat banyak, namun dia memikirkan segala aspek mengenai permintaan yang diberikan oleh Suzu-san. Sedangkan wanita tua berambut panjang tersebut menunggu, ia ingin mendengar jawaban remaja yang baru ia selamatkan tiga jam lalu ini secara langsung.

"…Mengapa?"

Adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pernyataan untuk membantah. Sejujurnya, Ayano bukanlah seorang gadis pembangkang yang tidak akan menuruti segala sesuatu tanpa berpikir. Ia pun sudah berjanji untuk membantu Suzu-san karena wanita itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. Namun hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir kecilnya; mengapa.

Murakami Suzu masih berdiri tegap di depan Ayano yang menundukkan kepala. Dari suara lembut yang dilantunkan oleh anak yang lebih muda, sudah jelas terdapat perasaan takut di sana; sebuah keraguan mutlak yang alasannya pun sudah jelas.

"Kau tahu," Suzu-san mulai berbicara. Wanita itu kembali duduk bersila. "Di dunia yang kita tempati ini bukan hanya milik manusia seorang," Api yang terus terbakar di perapian menjadi sebuah perhatian yang menarik untuk sang wanita tua. Jika kau melihatnya baik-baik, kau bisa menebak kalau wanita itu sedang mengingat-ingat sebuah kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. "Kita dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang bermacam-macam; hal yang hebat, luar biasa, keberuntungan, bahaya, dan ancaman."

Ayano tahu itu. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Murakami Suzu.

"Aku pernah mendengar suatu cerita," Suzu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tidak bermaksud sombong dan angkuh, melainkan dirinya ingin menunjukkan bahwa permintaannya adalah sesuatu yang serius. "Terdapat sepasang saudara yang hampir saling membunuh karena kekuatan."

"Mereka berada di satu lingkungan yang sama, berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, dan saling mengandalkan," Ayano masih tidak berani untuk menghadap, ia sibuk dengan lilitan _kimono_ yang terlipat di kedua paha. "Mereka dilatih untuk menjadi yang terkuat, berharap dengan tujuan itu, mereka bisa melindungi apa yang dimiliki dan bisa membantu orang lain." Suara 'cip-cip' dari api dihiraukan, mereka fokus terhadap apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. "Tetapi meski mereka lahir dari rahim ibu yang sama, meski mereka berdua adalah saudara, tetap saja; mereka memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda."

"Sang adik, diketahui sebagai sang terkuat. Dia mampu menguasai teknik leluhur yang dihasilkan turun-temurun dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Di usianya yang masih muda, dapat diketahui sang adik adalah calon pemimpin dari keluarga mereka," Meski tidak menunjukkan, Suzu tahu bahwa remaja kecil yang menunduk takut di depannya sekarang mulai tertarik dengan dongeng yang ia berikan. "Kau tahu apa yang ia ciptakan, Nak?"

Ayano mulai berhenti gemetar. Gadis itu menatap sang nenek tua dibalik poninya yang panjang. Dia menggeleng.

Suzu pun mulai tersenyum senang, ia bahagia karena kisahnya ini tidaklah sia-sia. "Sebuah teknik pernapasan."

"…teknik—" Ayano nyaris heran. Apa hubungannya fungsi dasar kehidupan dengan dongeng yang dilebih-lebihkan? "—pernapasan?"

"Ya," Nenek tua itu tertawa keras, sangat keras; bahkan sampai membuat Ayano hampir melongo tidak percaya. "Sebuah teknik pernapasan," Tawa itu perlahan mulai reda, meski kekehan khas milik wanita tua kadang-kadang masih terdengar. "Kau bisa menyebutnya induk dari segala teknik yang ada."

Ayano mengerjapkan mata. Manik itu seolah bersinar bagai batu emas yang indah. Murakami Suzu tahu dia telah menemukan calon yang hebat.

"Kau ingin tahu apa namanya?"

Mendadak, keraguan mulai muncul. Ia tidak merasa pantas untuk mendengar sebuah fakta rahasia yang diceritakan oleh Suzu-san. Di dalam buku-buku sejarah yang pernah ia baca, dirinya tidak pernah mendengar semacam teknik pernapasan atau pun kekuatan supernatural, yang ia pahami adalah bahwa zaman dulu merupakan masa-masa kelam yang tidak pernah lepas dari perang. Hanya saja, ia tahu, Suzu-san bukanlah seorang nenek tua yang pandai berbohong. Gadis itu mengerti bahwa yang dikatakan merupakan sebuah pengalaman nyata yang beliau alami selama dirinya masih hidup. Jadilah si remaja kecil memutuskan untuk mengangguk, ia pun menatap langsung pada kedua mata abu-abu yang masih bersinar layaknya kasa yang berembun.

"…Apa—" Meneguk ludah, ia berusaha untuk yakin. "—itu?"

Saat mendengar namanya, jantung Ayano pun berdetak dalam keheranan.

Sebuah perasaan tidak enak mulai mengganggu dan menggelitiki perut serta hatinya. Ketika bibir yang mulai berkeriput itu terbuka, manik emas khas batu langka pun mau tidak mau membulat karena takjub dan tidak paham.

"Teknik Pernapasan Khusus," Di tengah hutan yang bersalju, angin pun mendadak mulai muncul. Suara gemerisik pohon yang bergesekan tidak terdengar kala itu. "Teknik Tarian Dewa Matahari."

Dewa … Matahari?

Ayano memiringkan kepala. Dia bingung. Baiklah, salah satu informasi yang ia tahu bahwa masyarakat di masa lalu merupakan orang-orang primitif yang percaya pada batu, hewan-hewan langka, patung, bulan, dan matahari. Tetapi selama dirinya belajar dan menuntut ilmu, tidak sekalipun ia pernah mendengar bahwa hal-hal yang disebutkan sebelumnya bisa menciptakan sebuah teknik.

Apa hubungan dari teknik pernapasan dan dewa matahari?

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Ayano yang masih menatap perapian dengan alis mengerut heran, sedangkan Suzu-san pun tahu dirinya belum perlu untuk berbicara. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menyesap teh hijau yang disediakan setelah cukup lama bercerita.

"Intinya, kau harus belajar." Punggung Ayano menegap, jari-jarinya sontak membeku. "Ini untuk melindungimu dari bahaya. Apa kau ingin jadi makanan beruang lagi, hm?"

Ingatan mulai berputar, seperti kaset rusak yang diulang-ulang secara acak. Di dalam bayangan serta imajinasinya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah beruang liar yang kelaparan, air liurnya yang menetes-netes terkena tumpukan salju, cakarnya yang elok, dan tubuhnya yang luar biasa besar. Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng takut, ia meringkuk pelan, dan bercicit—

"Tidak … saya tidak mau, M-Murakami-san." Ayano menarik napas. "Tidak adakah cara lain—"

"Untuk melindungimu? Tidak, Sayang." Suzu-san mulai berdiri, ia berjalan menuju lemari di sebelah kanan, mengambil _futon_ lebih untuk dirinya dan si gadis remaja. "Kau juga tidak bisa selamanya tinggal bersamaku."

Kouji Ayano pun menatap punggung wanita itu dengan pandangan nanar. Namun perlahan, rasa sakit itu menghilang; diganti dengan alasan logis yang masuk akal. Semua penjelasan Suzu-san adalah benar; dia bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijaga setiap saat. Gadis itu sudah berumur 15 tahun, ia tidak perlu dilindungi. Dirinya adalah Kouji Ayano, anak pertama sekaligus tertua dan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan Suzu-san, ia tidak mau membebani orang lain; dirinya hanya perlu mencari cara untuk pulang dan kembali.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali."

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Murakami Suzu tersenyum misterius, cengiran jahil muncul dan itu membuat dada sang gadis ikutan bergemuruh. "Aku akan melatihmu, sampai kau dekat dengan apa yang disebut dengan mati."

.

.

.

**AFTER A LONG TIME**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**After A Long Time by stillewolfie**

original chara – Kouji Ayano

**Adventure, Supernatural, Drama**

Alternate Reality, OOC, OC, typos, etc.

.

.

**SECOND. **Tujuan Untuk Hidup

.

.

Bulan sabit yang dihalangi oleh awan-awan gelap perlahan mulai berganti. Cahaya dari timur terlihat dengan jelas, burung-burung pun tak luput untuk bernyayi bahagia atas hari yang berubah. Butiran salju masih terlihat, namun itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk Kouji Ayano masih meringkuk-ringkuk dibalik selimut tebal pemberian pemilik rumah. Perempuan itu telah terbangun dua jam yang lalu. Selain tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, ia takut kalau saja pintu rumah mereka dihancurkan oleh makhluk-makhluk astral yang berbahaya.

Sebagai tamu yang masih muda dan memiliki hati nurani, Ayano telah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Murakami Suzu terbangun dari mimpi. Hitung-hitung membalas budi, pikirnya begitu. Gadis itu dengan sigap menyiapkan segala sesuatu; dari memasak menggunakan tungku, mengambil air menggunakan timba yang ada di belakang rumah, mencuci piring, hingga mencabuti rumbut liar yang mulai tumbuh karena perubahan musim. Suzu pun terkekeh pelan dan berterimakasih. Sebagai pembalasan karena telah merawat halaman rumahnya dengan baik, _kimono_ panjang yang sebelumnya dipakai diganti dengan _yukata_ pendek yang sederhana; terkesan tidak seberapa, tapi gadis itu merasa ia bisa lebih bebas untuk bergerak. Semua perlakuan Suzu-san pada Ayano merupakan tindakan lembut seperti ibu kepada anaknya.

Salju di atas tanah masihlah menumpuk, namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah Ayano yang terus mengikuti jejak Murakami Suzu yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal membuat gadis itu berjalan terseok-seok dan tertinggal, melainkan Suzu-san sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi dirinya. Ada dorongan untuk memanggil, tapi ia merasa itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Ayano tahu semua perlakuan Suzu-san adalah untuknya; agar dirinya bisa kuat dan tidak cengeng seperti sekarang.

Tapi, benarkah? Apakah benar tujuan dari pelatihan ini nantinya adalah membuat dirinya bertahan? Terlebih lagi, bertahan dari apa?

Mereka berdua menaiki tanjakan. Selama perjalanan, Ayano nyaris saja terjungkal karena tingginya tanjakan tersebut. Batang-batang pohon di sekeliling mereka merupakan sebuah pertolongan yang lebih dari cukup. Gadis itu ingin menangis, berteriak, dan meminta tolong pada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya. Hanya saja, di sekitar sana hanyalah dirinya dan Suzu-san. Wanita beruban itu hanya bisa tertawa dari jauh dan berteriak agar Ayano menyusulnya segera.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam. Ayano hampir lupa dengan matahari yang sudah berada di tengah dunia. Tanpa ia sadari, siang sudah menjelang; diiringi dengan dadanya yang naik turun akibat luar biasa lelah. Namun ia tahu, di detik ia diperintahkan untuk berhenti oleh Murakami Suzu, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal mengenai keadaan di sekitarnya.

Kedua mata membulat dalam kebingungan, mulutnya mendadak terbuka lebar—ia seolah mencoba untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kita berhenti di sini," Suzu-san membalikkan badan. Ia tersenyum maklum karena anak kecil di depannya sekarang sedang menumpukan kedua tangan pada kedua lututnya. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"U-Udara … hah, hah—" Keringat menetes, padahal suhu saat itu hampir mendekati nol. "Di sini, u-udaranya—astaga, Murakami-san … ah, hah, kenapa—" Permata khas batu amber dengan manik kelabu sehitam malam saling betabrakan. Antara kebingungan dan kesenangan. "—sangat, uh … hah, t-tipis sekali?"

Kouji Ayano merasa paru-parunya diremas sekaligus dibekukan secara bersamaan. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan sesak. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang dirinya alami sekarang. Benar-benar sakit, membuatnya ingin mati. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun menaiki gunung; karena selain tidak memiliki ketertarikan, ia juga tidak cukup kuat dalam olahraga.

"Ini akan menjadi latihan dasar pertamamu," Murakami Suzu masih berdiri tegap, tenang, dan berwibawa. Tidak sekalipun ia terganggu dengan kondisi udara yang menurut Ayano sangat tipis dan membuat paru-parunya terhimpit. "Aku akan menunggumu sebelum matahari terbenam. Aturlah napasmu dan fokus, perhatikan keadaan di sekitarmu, latihlah semua inderamu, Ayano." Ayano terkejut, namun ia mendengar perkataan Suzu-san dengan seksama. "—semoga beruntung."

Angin misterius mendadak terasa. Gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan. Namun kala ia mengumpulkan kesadaran, Murakami Suzu sudah tidak ada di sana—hilang seiring dengan angin gunung yang perlahan-lahan bergerak lambat.

Kouji Ayano telah ditinggal, di sebuah gunung misterius yang lingkungannya saja sangat tidak ia kenal.

Bibir tipis miliknya mulai gemetar; antara rasa takut dan keheranan.

Tetapi, perlu dikatakan sekali lagi, Ayano bukanlah perempuan yang mudah panik. Dalam setiap keadaan, ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Bahkan, saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah terlempar ke masa lalu tanpa alasan, ia berusaha untuk mengatur pernapasannya agar tidak terlalu membebani otot dan mentalnya yang tertekan. Hingga saat itu, ia kembali mengulanginya—dirinya mencoba untuk bernapas dengan pelan, teratur, dan tenang.

Ayano merekam perkataan yang diberikan oleh wanita yang sudah menolongnya. Gadis itu terus mengingat dan mengulangi apa perkataan dari Murakami Suzu sebelumnya. Ia tahu wanita itu tidak pernah salah dalam membuat suatu kesimpulan.

Kouji Ayano menatap langit. Matahari yang menyinari merupakan pusatnya saat ini. Sungguh fenomena yang cantik dan menarik. Di masa ini maupun masa depan, semua matahari tetaplah sama; memiliki sinar untuk menjadi sumber cahaya oleh setiap manusia.

Napas Ayano memang masih tidak teratur, namun tidak terlalu parah seperti tadi. Gadis itu mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ia menutup mata dan fokus. Ketenangan, konsentrasi, dan sebuah naluri; ketiga unsur ini telah menjadi kebutuhan baginya yang ditinggalkan di gunung tanpa nama, tanpa petunjuk, dan tanpa instruksi. Ayano sangat sadar di mana setiap kelemahan yang ia miliki; ia tidak punya kemampuan khusus seperti penciuman tajam atau pun insting yang hebat, ia hanya memiliki otak yang menurutnya bisa diandalkan. Jadilah, ia berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir—mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa turun dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat tanpa kehilangan napasnya yang putus-putus ini.

Kedua mata itu sekarang tertuju pada tanjakan yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Tinggi dan curam, ditambah dengan tumpukan salju yang luar biasa tebal dan mengerikan. Ayano adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki nilai merah dalam mata pelajaran olahraga, itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus putri—selain semua siswa di sana adalah perempuan, olahraga adalah salah satu mata pilihan yang tidak wajib. Jadilah, ia merasa ragu untuk berlari melewati tanjakan ini. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di sini. Ayano harus kembali, dia harus pulang—kalau tidak, dirinya tidak akan bisa kembali ke masanya.

Meneguk ludah sebagai awal permulaan, ia membulatkan tekad dan bersumpah akan muncul di hadapan si nenek tua dalam keadaan sehat.

Hingga saat itu, langkah pertama pun terdengar—ia berlari.

Lari, lari, lari, terjatuh, bangkit, lari, lari, terjatuh lagi, bangkit, lari—

"AH!"

—kakinya yang dibalut kaus kaki serta sandal kayu pun terkena sebuah tali tipis yang menjuntai; sebuah perangkap.

"Ap—ukh!"

Beberapa paku tajam entah dari mana tiba-tiba terbang dan menyakiti pipi kirinya. Ayano mengaduh, ia meringis. Darah menetes di antara warna putih. Gadis itu terdiam dan berhenti berlari. Dirinya keheranan, ia kemudian menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada butiran salju serta awan yang mendung.

Ayano berpikir sejenak, wajah ia pasang ke depan. Pikiran mulai berjalan, ia mencoba untuk berpikir mengapa Murakami Suzu tega meninggalkan anak gadis sendirian di tengah hutan dengan oksigen yang luar biasa tipis serta tali-tali transparan yang tidak bisa dilihat dalam jarak mata tertentu. Apa wanita itu benar-benar ingin melatihnya … atau bermaksud untuk membunuhnya di sini dan membusuk?

Keringan dingin menetes, darah segar muncul lebih banyak lagi. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang sekali. Dia bersumpah, ia tidak ingin mati sebelum pulang dan menyelesaikan semua ini.

Ia berusaha yakin akan kelebihannya; dia bukan anak yang mudah panik. Meski begitu, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki perlindungan apapun dan harus menghadapi rasa sakit secepat ini.

Kembali, meneguk ludah. Ia pun berlari.

Berlari, lari, lari—

"KYAH!"

—terjatuh karena lubang perangkap yang dalam.

Lari, lari, lari—

"ARGH!"

—pohon bambu yang tiba-tiba memantul dan memukul kepalanya.

Bangkit, berdiri, melompati benang transparan, berlari, lompat, berlari—

"—!"

—tertarik karena jaring laba-laba yang cukup besar telah menghentikan aksi tubuhnya.

Satu kata yang dirasakan Kouji Ayano hari itu; sakit. Rasa sakit.

Beberapa jam terus berlari dan berlari, terjatuh, bangkit, terkena batu, terjebak beberapa lubang, tajamnya _kunai_ yang hampir memotong rambut serta menusuk matanya, dan rasa kram yang luar biasa dari paru-paru serta ototnya. Di balik segala perjuangan itu, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus terus bernapas dan mengatur jumlah oksigen yang bisa ia raup selagi dirinya berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang; bernapas teratur tapi tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bekerja—kematian adalah kondisi yang paling mendekatinya saat ini.

Hingga tanpa sadar, cahaya jingga mulai terlihat. Burung-burung berkoak-koak, tanda bahwa malam akan menjelang. Di dalam rumah kayu yang sederhana, Murakami Suzu bersimpuh, ia menunggu kepulangan murid pertamanya itu. Tangannya yang keriput sibuk merajut sesuatu—sebuah kain putih serta kuning emas telah ia satukan menjadi kesatuan yang padu; membentuk sebuah untaian hangat sekaligus halus.

Lalu di menit kelima belas, tangan tuanya mulai berhenti bergerak. Ia mendongakkan kepala, senyum hangat tidak bisa ia tahan. Suzu-san memandangi Kouji Ayano yang pulang dalam keadaan tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Kouji Ayano pun masih berdiri, ia sedikit membungkuk karena tubuhnya benar-benar dalam kondisi kritis. Gadis itu terengah-engah, lega, sekaligus ketakutan. Dahi serta pipinya terluka, menghasilkan cairan merah segar yang terus menetes dan mengotori tanah. _Yukata_ pemberian Suzu-san telah rusak, compang-camping, robek di bagian bahu dan perut. Sandal kayu pemberiannya pun sudah hilang entah ke mana, dia tidak menggunakan alas itu lagi—bisa dibilang, ia telanjang kaki.

Kondisinya 180 derajat berbeda, jauh dari kata baik.

"S-Saya—hah, kembali … M-Mu—Murakami—" Napasnya putus-putus, air liur akibat kelegaan karena bisa merasakan sebuah udara baru pun terjatuh. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "—san—hah … hah."

Perjuangan total. Sebuah cobaan yang benar-benar melewati maut.

Untuk ukuran seorang gadis 15 tahun, ini adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa dari perempuan amatiran bernama Kouji Ayano.

"Selamat datang, Ayano."

Lantunan khas yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Ayano pun tersenyum bodoh. Kesadarannya menipis, ia terjatuh, berlutut, dan tertidur—pingsan dalam detik kesepuluh.

Suzu-san pun melihatnya, ia masih diam dalam posisi sebelumnya. Senyum penuh haru dan kebanggaan, ia merasa bahagia karena gadis kecil yang pingsan di depan pintu rumahnya ini telah berhasil melewati ujian pertama.

.

.

**after a long time —**

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian.

Bulan keenam. Hari ke-185.

Detik demi detik, hari demi hari, semua masih sama hingga mencapai bulan keenam. Hidup Kouji Ayano yang awalnya berada di sebuah zona nyaman pun perlahan runtuh dan hancur; berubah menjadi permainan dalam bertahan melawan maut agar tidak cepat mati karena sebuah hal konyol. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu dilatih secara fisik, dipukul dengan pedang kayu, kurang tidur, dan ditekan secara mental oleh wanita bernama Murakami Suzu.

Namun, sebuah perjuangan pastilah membuahkan hasil. Pun gadis itu bisa merasakannya di dalam diri.

Lompat, lompat, lompat.

Enam bulan sebelumnya, Ayano hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak bisa melompat dibalik tumpukan salju untuk menghindari jebakan. Tetapi, kala waktu berjalan, ia mulai bisa melompat dengan lincah dan melatih semua inderanya. Melompati tali transparan bukan lagi masalah. Memanjat tebing, _push-up_, berlari, tiarap, _sit-up_; segala latihan untuk menambah kekuatan fisik pun sudah ia lakukan dengan lancar. Dia benar-benar berkembang sesuai dengan pencapaiannya.

Trauma dalam memegang senjata tajam sudah lama hilang. Gadis itu telah belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang di dalam sebuah etika.

Meski terkadang ia tetap cengeng hanya karena pantatnya dipukul oleh Suzu-san.

"Hari ini aku akan melatih teknik pernapasan khusus," Suatu pagi di musim panas. Saat matahari benar-benar terik dan bermaksud untuk membunuh setiap manusia, Murakami Suzu dan Kouji Ayano berdiri saling berhadapan di dalam hutan. Dalam hati, Suzu-san tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil yang sudah ia rawat selama setengah tahun sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik. "Kesepuluh teknik pernapasan bulan, dengan kuda-kuda yang berbeda."

Kouji Ayano telah diperintahkan untuk mengayunkan pedang tanpa henti dari pagi menjelang siang. Dia sempat memasang raut keheranan karena jadwal latihannya mendadak berubah. Karena gadis itu merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditentang, ia pun diam dan mendengar apa yang diperintahkan oleh gurunya.

Semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Berkali-kali perutnya dipukul, ditendang, bahkan kepala gadis itu harus dijitak tanpa henti karena kebodohan serta kesalahan yang dirinya buat selama latihan. Tetapi, baginya, ini merupakan hal yang lebih baik dibandingkan harus disiksa oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Suzu-san melakukan ini agar dirinya bisa disiplin dan kuat, bukan untuk merendahkan serta menginjak harga dirinya.

Kouji Ayano bukanlah sosok yang emosional. Dia lebih memilih untuk belajar menahan rasa sakit dibandingkan meluapkan segalanya dengan amarah.

Hingga suatu malam, Ayano diperintahkan untuk duduk di atas batu di bawah sinar rembulan.

Kouji Ayano, menggunakan _yukata_ pendek berwarna jingga, duduk bersila di sebuah batu yang cukup tinggi. Bulan bersinar sangat terang dan berwarna putih kebiru-biruan. Dengan seksama, ia perhatikan bulan itu.

"_Malam ini pergilah ke barat. Kau akan menemukan batu besar di sana. Duduklah di atasnya. Kau harus bisa menyatu dengan bulan."_

Perintah dari Suzu-san hari ini membuatnya tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana dirinya, seorang manusia biasa, menyatu dengan bulan yang jaraknya tidak terkira dan merupakan suatu fenomena yang luar biasa?

Terus menatap, tidak berkedip, otak berpikir. Ayano memang tidak terlihat tidak paham akan apapun, tapi tetap saja; sinar khas batu amber bersinar terang kala cahaya mereka saling betabrakan.

Entah mengapa, malam ini bulan sangatlah indah; berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Hingga hal itu terjadi padanya, pantulan sinar rembulan mendadak membuatnya terbayang sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lampau.

Kembali, Kouji Ayano dilempar ke masa lalu. Di mana saat itu adalah awal dari musim semi, suatu masa kala dirinya mulai menginjakkan kaki di tahun ajaran baru. Dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa yang memiliki otak encer dan terpelajar, berbeda dengan mereka-mereka yang mengandalkan uang dan popularitas. Dia bukanlah perempuan yang seperti itu; ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memiliki pacar dan bersenang-senang, dirinya memilih untuk selalu pulang lebih cepat dan membantu ibu untuk mengurus adik-adiknya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pekerja kantoran. Meski terkesan cukup layak dan memiliki gaji yang pantas, pria yang selalu ia anggap laki-laki nomor satu dalam hidupnya itu telah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Bagi beliau, anak adalah nomor satu. Menyelamatkan putrinya saat itu merupakan sebuah keberhasilan yang membanggakan. Saat Ayano masih berumur tujuh tahun, laki-laki itu harus merenggang nyawa karena menyelamatkan sang anak tertua dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Kemudian, Ayano mulai teringat masa-masa kelam di dalam dirinya. Di usianya yang masih kecil, ia harus ditinggalkan oleh seorang ayah dan menjadi pengurus ibunya, saat itu beliau masih mengandung Haruka. Yukio tidak berhenti untuk menangis, namun adik laki-lakinya itu tidak sekalipun menyalahkan dirinya atas meninggalnya ayah mereka.

Mereka mencoba untuk bahagia dan kuat.

Lalu, ingatan akan rumahnya yang terbakar serta pembantaian keluarga membuat dirinya tersentak.

**Tes**.

Tanpa bersuara, dia menangis.

Ayano hanya diam, masih memandangi bulan yang bersinar di angkasa. Dia tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh, masih menyilangkan kaki dengan punggung tegap.

Tak lama, ia menutup kedua mata.

_Bersatu dengan bulan._

Jadilah seseorang yang tenang dan berwibawa. Gunakan otak dan nalurimu sebagai seorang manusia. Lakukan yang terbaik, jangan lari—pergi dan bergeraklah. Lupakan masa lalu, lihatlah ke depan—belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Jangan menyerah, maka titik terang itu akan datang.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, tiga bulan setelahnya, musim gugur kembali menyapa dunia.

Tinggal di kaki gunung merupakan salah satu keuntungan jika ingin berlatih dan berkonsentrasi. Suasana tenang tanpa gangguan merupakan kelebihan tersendiri, mengingat Ayano merupakan seseorang yang tidak bisa fokus dengan baik.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan padamu."

Di suatu pagi di musim gugur, Ayano mendadak melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka kala mendengar pernyataan dari Murakami Suzu. Wanita itu tetap tegas dan lembut seperti biasanya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, _katana_ beserta sarungnya tetap tersangkut rapi di pinggangnya. Namun perkataan wanita itu selanjutnya membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah keheranan.

"Eh?"

Suzu-san terkekeh pelan. Rautnya terlihat lelah. Wanita itu sudah terlihat tua dan tidak dianjurkan untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Hanya saja, sejak kemunculan gadis misterius yang sekarang menjadi murid tunggalnya, ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik selama dirinya masih bisa berjalan.

Ayano, yang masih memegang _katana_, terhenyak dan bingung.

"…begitu?"

"Hm, benar. Begitu."

Helaan napas diperpanjang. Entah mengapa, sejak melakukan pelatihan tanpa batas ini, Ayano merasa paru-parunya mengalami perubahan. Gadis itu bisa lebih leluasa bernapas, ia jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tak ayal bahwa semua yang dilakukan Murakami Suzu adalah agar dirinya bisa kuat dalam bertahan hidup. Selama enam bulan ini, Suzu-san sudah mengajarinya banyak hal tentang dunia ini; iblis dan manusia—dua unsur yang bertolak belakang.

Jika penjahat, narkoba, korupsi, prostitusi, dan judi adalah suatu tindakan kriminal yang luar biasa di masanya, maka zaman ini mengatakan bahwa iblis adalah ancaman terbesar bagi umat manusia. Jika di pagi dan siang Ayano berlatih dengan keras, mengayunkan _katana_ hingga tangannya mati rasa; maka di malam hari, Murakami Suzu akan menyuruh gadis itu duduk dan mendengarkan semua teori untuk menjadi seorang pendekar pedang yang disiplin dan hebat. Ayano adalah perempuan serta kata amatiran adalah julukan yang cocok untuknya, sudah sepantasnya Suzu bisa merasakan kalau kecemasan itu ada. Namun kala melihat perkembangan muridnya dari waktu ke waktu, kekhawatiran yang awalnya meletup-letup perlahan sirna dan menghilang, digantikan dengan kebanggaan yang patut dirasakan sebagai seorang pelatih dan pengawas.

Ayano pun memang sempat tidak percaya dengan keberadaan iblis. Namun, logika dan pengalaman sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Monster yang hampir memakannya dulu merupakan jelmaan iblis; karena dari rupa dan gerakan, sosok itu bukanlah manusia biasa. Jadilah, ia tahu; langkah awal untuk kembali pulang adalah harus melewati berbagai kenyataan yang ada di zaman ini. Dia tidak mau untuk mati, karena itu berlatih dan menjadi seorang pembasmi iblis adalah satu-satunya cara untuk kembali.

Ia akui dirinya tidak memiliki insting yang bagus. Tetapi, gadis itu masih memiliki logika serta naluri untuk terus maju.

Suatu malam, Ayano kembali. Dirinya meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Murakami Suzu. Gadis itu melangkah melewati rumah penduduk, tanjakan gunung, hutan yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berlatih, serta batang pohon yang menghubungkannya dengan arah barat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempatnya merenung dan melepaskan diri.

Ayano tahu, keluar di malam hari adalah suatu ancaman. Suzu-san pernah berkata kalau iblis akan muncul dan mencari makan saat bulan muncul ke permukaan. Tetapi, selama tiga bulan ini, iblis yang dirinya anggap menjadi ancaman terbesar sama sekali belum menampakkan diri. Gadis itu tidak merasa yakin, namun ia bersyukur dalam hati.

Sebuah batu besar, tebal, dan kuat. Kouji Ayano berhenti bergerak ketika melihat besarnya batu yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Begitu hebat dan gagah, seperti melihat sebuah dinding yang tebal. Rambut gadis itu sudah semakin panjang, oleh sebab itu ia selalu menguncirnya kalau ingin berlatih agar tidak terlalu mengganggu napas dan kuda-kudanya. Ujung setiap rambut bergerak meliuk-liuk; angin di musim panas selalu membuatnya merasa takjub—selain sejuk dan lembut, ia dapat merasakan adanya suatu perlindungan dari dewa di atas sana.

Tangan kanan menarik _katana_, pantulan pada besi langka itu sekarang menjadi sebuah tontonan. Ayano belum pernah menebas apapun, terlebih pada benda hidup. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin diam begini terus. Dia perlu menebas sesuatu.

_Sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari apapun._

Batu besar yang memang dari dulu menjadi tempat pijakannya. Satu-satunya teman yang menemaninya kala memandangi bulan di gelapnya malam.

Kouji Ayano memasang kuda-kuda. Mata perempuan itu terbuka lebar—mencoba untuk fokus dan tenang. Bibir tipisnya terbuka; hidung serta mulutnya mencoba untuk meraup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Lalu, tak lama—ia melihatnya; sebuah benang tipis, transparan, peluang.

_Jika aku menebasnya, pasti bisa 'kan?_

"**Pernapasan Bulan** … **jurus kelima**—" Bagaikan kaset yang terputar di masa lalu, Ayano pernah mengingat pesan dari Murakami Suzu.

"_Ayano, kau tahu?" Di suatu sore di musim semi. Suzu menatap anak didiknya itu. "Pedang itu mudah sekali patah."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jika kau mengayunkannya saat di posisi vertikal, pedang itu akan sangat kuat dan bisa menjadi melindungimu dari luka," Suzu menjelaskan, "Tetapi saat kau mengarahkannya ke arah yang sebaliknya, maka pedang yang kau pakai akan patah—bisa dikatakan; saat kau menggunakan pedang, posisi dari pedang itu sangatlah penting. Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau menentukannya, lihat di sekelilingmu; berikan apapun yang bisa kau beri untuk melindungi tubuhmu."_

"**Pusaran Bulan Malapetaka**."

Ketika Ayano berhasil menyempurnakan posisi kuda-kudanya, saat paru-paru serta jantungnya berada dalam keadaan prima, dan kala ia berhasil menggunakan nalurinya untuk menebas batu yang disebut-sebut sebagai benda yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan—

Yang pertama ia sadari adalah angin saat itu terasa sangat kencang. Bulan yang menjadi saksi melihat segalanya; di mana saat itu, batu tersebut terbelah dengan keras—suara 'krak' yang membuat manusia biasa akan ngilu dan merinding kala mendengarnya.

Tebasan yang indah dan terstruktur, begitu elegan dan istimewa—lembut dan baik hati.

Udara terasa sejuk saat dihirup. Meski begitu, keterkejutan dan rasa bangga tak pernah luput dalam diri yang redup. Manik kuning yang bersinar itu semakin gencar, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar, _katana_ miliknya terjatuh dan menyentuh tanah; perempuan itu masih tidak percaya dan tidak merasa pantas.

Ketika melihatnya, ia sadar—

Usaha selama satu tahun ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah hasil.

.

.

Murakami Suzu selalu tahu sejauh mana anak itu berkembang.

Wanita itu benar-benar melatih Kouji Ayano menjadi pendekar pedang. Dia tahu, cara ini merupakan metode paling ampuh untuk membawa Ayano kembali pulang. Meski dirinya tidak terlalu tahu secara jelas, namun di kala gadis itu tertidur karena latihan yang keras, ia bisa mendengar bahwa perempuan kecilnya selalu mengigau untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hingga yang ia yakini adalah satu hal; Kouji Ayano ingin pulang, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Karena itu, untuk memenuhi tujuannya itu, Suzu berencana untuk menjadikan anak itu lebih kuat—agar ia bisa tahu rahasia dunia dan bertahan hidup.

Malam hari adalah saat kesukaan Kouji Ayano untuk berlatih. Perempuan itu selalu memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik. Jika lelah ia akan tidur, apabila masih kuat maka dirinya akan bertahan; sesederhana itu. Oleh sebab itu, tidak ada rasa bersalah ketika Suzu mengikuti langkah Ayano ke arah barat—tempat dirinya bermeditasi dengan bulan. Suzu selalu mengatakan agar dirinya bersatu dengan bulan, dan Ayano sebagai murid yang baik dan disiplin selalu menurutinya.

Tepat di atas pohon, Suzu tersenyum. Tidak lama, ia turun dari sana.

Ayano merasakan keberadaan di belakangnya. Pikiran gadis itu mulai berkecamuk. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang lewat sini di malam hari! Lalu, siapa? Iblis, 'kah—

"A—Murakami-san…"

"Kau berhasil."

"…saya mohon tolong jangan menyelinap seperti itu."

Suzu berjalan mendekat, Ayano menunduk malu. "Maafkan aku, habis kau baru saja membuat pertunjukan yang luar biasa." Manik abu-abu tertuju pada batu yang terbelah, senyumnya semakin melebar. "Kau tumbuh dengan cepat. Aku bangga bisa membesarkanmu sampai saat ini, Ayano."

Kouji Ayano merasa pipinya menghangat. Dia jarang mendapatkan pujian, rasa senang di dalam dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat. "Terima kasih, anda memang guru yang hebat. K-Karena anda, saya bisa berkembang—"

Tepukan di kepalanya membuat Ayano menghentikan ucapan. Pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Entah mengapa, Ayano menangis.

"Kau bisa berada di posisi sekarang karena usahamu sendiri," Suzu tersenyum haru. "Aku masih ingat, dulu kau adalah anak yang penakut. Masih tergambar jelas di pikiranku mengenai wajah ketakutanmu itu saat hampir dimakan beruang satu tahun yang lalu—"

"...saya mohon dengan segala hormat, tolong jangan mengejek saya—" Ayano semakin meneggelamkan wajah pada dada sang pelatih. "—itu memalukan."

Suzu pun hanya terkekeh.

"Saat ujian nanti, lakukan yang terbaik—" Malam itu sangatlah indah. Bulan bersinar di atas angkasa. Cakrawala berkelap-kelip, bintang terlihat banyak. Semua itu ada di musim panas yang menyegarkan. "—kau harus hidup. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan mati. Aku menunggumu."

.

.

**bersambung**.

.

.

**napas bulan saat ini dimiliki oleh iblis bulan atas pertama, kokushibou.**

.

.

after a long time; episode dua – **selesai**.


	3. Ujian Akhir

**Normal POV**

Awan gelap bergerak-gerak, meliuk di bawah permukaan bulan. Malam itu terasa sangat sunyi, tenang, dan tak terbantahkan; sama sekali tidak terdengar cicitan hewan atau pun sebuah ancaman. Angin dingin berhembus, gemerisik pohon yang berada di kaki hingga puncak gunung terdengar sedikit mengerikan; meskipun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu sepasang manusia yang melindungi diri dari gelapnya dunia.

Seperti biasanya, seorang gadis dibaluti dengan _kimono_ tipis sedang duduk di tengah ruangan, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati dan mental. Pikirannya masih belum mendekati stabil meski telah berendam di bawah bulan selama satu jam penuh. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik napas dan mengawasi detak jantungnya yang terkadang sangat kencang, namun bisa kembali normal akibat pengendaliannya yang luar biasa.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Murakami Suzu memperhatikan punggung anak gadis yang saat ini tidak menghadap ke arahnya, dia terlalu fokus dengan otak dan nalurinya. Kedua lengan sang wanita tua sibuk dengan beberapa untaian panjang. Tangan keriput terlihat lincah kala menyatukan dari benang satu ke benang yang lain. Manik abu-abu terlihat redup dan lelah, namun pemiliknya berusaha untuk tidak tertidur meski hanya sebentar saja. Kedua bibir pucat tersenyum semakin lebar, ketika kesepuluh jari berhasil membuat suatu perubahan sederhana menjadi luar biasa.

Kouji Ayano sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus agar konsentrasinya tidak akan lepas meski matahari akan menjelang. Besok, ia akan berangkat dan pergi untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis itu adalah anak yang pintar, ia bukan bocah yang diharuskan untuk ditemani setiap saat. Ayano sudah bersumpah untuk menuruti semua perkataan Suzu-san, olehnya ia berhasil bertahan selama satu setengah tahun lamanya. Sebagai rasa hormat dan kesanjungan terhadap yang lebih tua, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai ujian akhir; sebuah langkah pertama agar bisa menjadi pembasmi iblis yang diakui.

Perapian terlihat hening seperti biasa. Tidak ada suara hantaman antara percikan api dengan udara. Keheningan yang terlihat janggal, namun mereka berdua tahu hal ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan yang berbeda. Ayano masih berputar-putar dengan imajinasi serta doa terhadap sang dewa; sedangkan di posisi lain, Suzu duduk bersimpuh sembari memeluk sebuah _haori_ sederhana yang ia jahit selama dirinya melatih anak didiknya.

Kedua manik abu terlihat tenang dan misterius, remaja kecil yang tampak labil sama sekali tidak menyadari arti dari semua itu.

"Ayano."

Bagaikan terserang petir, yang dipanggil hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena terlalu terkejut. Gadis itu benar-benar fokus dengan otak serta nalurinya. Segera ia berbalik, memasang wajah meringis karena merasa bahwa hal barusan merupakan sesuatu yang memalukan oleh seorang remaja kikuk sepertinya.

Suzu pun hanya tersenyum. Ia merentangkan tangan dan memanggil anak itu agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kemarilah."

Seperti seorang ibu yang memanggil anak, wajah Ayano merona karena merasa panggilan dari walinya merupakan sesuatu yang jarang. Segera gadis itu merangkak dan duduk bersimpuh, memperhatikan permukaan wajah dari seorang wanita tua yang terlihat lelah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Suzu pun tersenyum. Ayano hanya mengerjapkan mata, ia bingung.

"Murakami-san—"

"Nak," Sudah lama. Terasa sangat lama. Panggilan singkat namun terdengar sangat lembut dan menyegarkan. Ayano pun langsung menutup mulut dan tidak berniat untuk berbicara. Ia pandangi wajah Murakami Suzu yang menutup mata dan menarik napas. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu, saat aku membawamu untuk pertama kali ke rumahku?"

Punggung remaja kecil lantas menegap, kedua manik terbuka lebar, dan otak kecil langsung berputar menuju masa lampau yang masih terbilang dekat. Ia tahu, dirinya yang dulu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan yang pantas tidak ia ingat untuk selamanya. Dirinya ingin fokus dengan tujuannya sekarang, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk merenung dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi selama satu setengah tahun belakangan. Namun, ia tahu; ini adalah permintaan pelatih sekaligus wanita yang sudah merawat, memberikannya makan, dan menerima dirinya untuk tinggal di sebuah pondok sederhana. Sudah sepantasnya ia harus memberikan jawaban yang membuat sosok Murakami Suzu puas dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tentang … cerita dua bersaudara yang saling membunuh?"

Senyuman Murakami Suzu pun semakin melebar. Ia lipat _haori_ sederhana berwarna biru gelap di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan keriput terlipat di depan dada. Manik abu-abu bertemu dengan sepasang emas yang menyilaukan, membuatnya tahu bahwa Kouji Ayano sudah benar-benar dewasa di usia yang masih terbilang muda.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kehangatan di antara mereka lantas terasa redam. Api masih menyala di tengah ruangan, namun angin musim panas yang berhembus dari tirai pintu masuk membuat semuanya menjadi semakin asing dan runyam. Remaja kecil perlahan membungkukkan badan, nyali yang ia miliki semakin menciut jika berhadapan dengannya sekarang. Memang, apabila dilihat dari dekat, gadis itu sudah semakin kuat dan tenang; namun ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa bila berhadapan dengan Suzu-san yang dewasa dan misterius.

Bagi sang pelatih sekaligus pengawas, Kouji Ayano tidak lebih dari semut yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

"Teknik Pernapasan Matahari," Suzu-san pun memulai. Ayano menahan napas. "Adalah induk dari segala pernapasan yang ada di dunia ini," Ayano menatap perubahan yang terjadi di mata abu-abunya, sebuah kesedihan. "Termasuk Teknik Pernapasan Bulan yang selama ini kuajarkan padamu."

"Bisa dikatakan, Pernapasan Bulan adalah pernapasan yang selama ini mendampingi Pernapasan Matahari untuk menyebarkan pengaruhnya ke penjuru negara, agar kemampuannya bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dan membantu setiap orang dari serangan mematikan para iblis. Mungkin, satu-satunya pernapasan yang bisa menandinginya adalah Pernapasan Bulan, karena masing-masing dari pemilik pernapasan ini adalah mereka yang terbilang sangat dekat."

Ayano mengerjap. Dapat ia rasakan satu hal yang mengganjal dari penjelasan milik Suzu-san. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua mata emas membulat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Maksud anda—"

"Ya," Suzu tidak mau perkataannya dilanjutkan, ia lebih memilih untuk bercerita dari awal menuju akhir. "Pernapasan Bulan adalah pernapasan yang dimiliki oleh sang kakak, sedangkan Pernapasan Matahari adalah kepunyaan adiknya. Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang mendamba kekuatan, dilahirkan oleh ibu yang sama, dan tinggal di lingkungan yang tidak jauh berbeda, namun kemampuan yang mereka miliki sangat bertolak belakang."

Mendadak, angin yang terasa menghilang begitu saja. Entah karena apa, ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari dongeng ini. Dia adalah anak tertua, sudah sepantasnya ia memiliki kemampuan yang lebih untuk melindungi adik-adiknya. Rasanya, ia tidak ingin saudara yang jauh lebih muda memiliki kemampuan yang lebih besar darinya—ia tahu, karena Kouji Ayano adalah anak tertua. Sudah merupakan kodrat apabila seorang kakak memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari seorang adik yang jelas-jelas dilahirkan sesudahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"…apa—" Keringat muncul di pelipis, gadis itu mencoba untuk memberanikan diri. "—hanya karena teknik pernapasan mereka berbeda, mereka jadi … saling membunuh?"

Murakami Suzu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau adalah anak tertua, benar?" Ayano mengangguk. "Kau pasti mengerti perasaan macam apa jika adik yang selama ini jauh di bawahmu tiba-tiba bisa melampauimu dengan mudah. Terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, namun itulah yang terjadi—kecemburuan."

Ayano terdiam, ia dapat menangkap sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari mata abu-abu milik Suzu-san. Keprihatinan, kesedihan, kecemasan, dan perasaan bersalah.

"Karena rasa itu begitu besar dan meluap-luap, sang kakak merasa sejauh apapun ia berusaha, dia tidak akan bisa melampaui adiknya yang sudah terbilang sempurna dan penerus para dewa." Suzu-san melanjutkan, senyum keibuannya telah menghilang, digantikan kesan serius yang membuat jantung Ayano berdetak tidak karuan. "Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah cara agar bisa menjadi yang terkuat, yang terhebat, melampaui siapapun, dan abadi—" Katanya. "Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan?"

Ayano tidak berani untuk berpikir. Ia tidak ingin berasumsi lebih banyak. Dirinya sadar dan paham, bahwa apapun yang ia tebak merupakan kesalahan dan rasa ingin tahu yang tidak berdasar. Dia tidak berani menjawab, karenanya ia hanya menggeleng; sebuah bentuk rasa ketidaktahuan yang benar-benar murni.

Suzu pun berhenti. Air mata menetes, mengalir di pipi kiri. Lantas, Ayano pun ingin menyela—terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya, karena alasan yang belum terjawab, ia melihat wanita yang biasanya berwibawa dan tegas tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Dia … pengguna Teknik Pernapasan Bulan pertama, leluhur kita—" Angin berdesau. Cahaya bulan pun tertutup karena awan gelap di atas sana. Burung gagak berkicau di tengah malam, membuat kesan mistik di kaki pegunungan terasa semakin kental. "—rela membuang hati nurani dan harga dirinya sebagai manusia, dan berubah menjadi iblis."

Suara percikan api yang menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua. Di tempat gadis itu terduduk, ia terdiam. Kedua mata membulat lebar, sangat lebar, bahkan paru-parunya seketika tercekat—membuatnya tidak bernapas dalam sekejap. Sebuah fakta dari dongeng yang berasal dari peristiwa nyata, di mana perubahan itu membuat sang gadis muda merasakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti, dirinya tidak mau memahami—

Seorang pembasmi, seseorang yang merupakan salah satu tokoh penting di zaman ini … berubah menjadi makhluk menjijikkan seperti iblis?

"Kudengar, dia masih hidup; bahkan hingga empat ratus tahun telah berlalu. Iblis biasa tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu. Karena itulah, saat aku masih muda, aku berusaha untuk mencari keberadaannya; aku bersumpah—" Ayano memandangi gurunya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan tidak percaya. "—akan memenggal kepalanya dengan kemampuan yang ia berikan kepada kita."

"Tapi, hari itu tidak kunjung datang, sampai sekarang." Kembali, Suzu-san menarik napas. Ia merasa tertekan dengan beban yang dirinya pegang. "Itu menunjukkan bahwa diriku terlalu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku—keturunannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesal dan marah, ia terlalu meremehkanku," Terkekeh, Suzu pun kembali mengangkat kepala; menatap satu-satunya anak didik yang ia tahu akan menjadi salah satu yang terhebat. "Jadi, kupercayakan seluruh tugasku ini padamu."

Ayano menegapkan tubuh. Ia mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih seketika. Pandangannya terlihat gemetar sekaligus tiada gentar.

Perempuan itu memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak mau berpikir apa hubungan dirinya, para leluhur di zaman ini, teknik pernapasan, dan pemburu iblis. Apakah dewa bermaksud untuk iseng dan mempermainkan takdirnya? Apakah tujuannya kembali ke masa lalu agar dirinya bisa mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan, menyusul keluarganya yang telah tewas akibat terbakar? Apakah tanpa sadar dirinya telah memutarbalikkan fakta, yang membuat sesuatu di atas sana merasa marah dan memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi ke masa ini dan membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih kejam?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Namun, Ayano tahu, ia paham, dan ia mengerti; tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh.

Dia sudah berlatih, menahan rasa sakit sampai membuatnya ingin mati selama satu setengah tahun, menuruni gunung yang luar biasa curam, berlatih pedang hingga tangannya mau patah, dan terus bermeditasi agar bisa bersatu dengan salah satu fenomena terindah.

Terlambat untuk mundur, apapun yang terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk maju.

Jika dewa ingin bermain dengan takdirnya, maka ia akan menerima permainan itu dengan lapang dada.

"Anda sudah melatih saya dengan sabar, melakukan apa yang anda bisa agar membuat saya menjadi seperti sekarang," Ayano berbicara setelah beberapa menit tidak diberi kesempatan, senyum kecil terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Apapun yang anda minta, meski itu adalah untuk membasmi leluhur dari Pernapasan Bulan, saya akan menerimanya menjadi misi seumur hidup." Tangan diletakkan di atas _tatami_, gadis itu menunduk—mengucapkan rasa lega sekaligus bahagia secara serius.

"Merupakan kehormatan bagi saya untuk mengemban tugas anda, Murakami-san. Saya akan melakukan terbaik, melindungi manusia, dan mencari iblis yang telah menjadi tujuan anda." Gadis itu menarik bibir lebih lebar, menciptakan senyum tanpa beban. "Anda sudah menyelamatkan saya, memberikan tempat tinggal, pakaian, dan berbagai jenis makanan yang enak. Meski mati adalah akhir dari tujuan hidup saya, saya akan menyelesaikan permintaan anda sebelum hari itu tiba."

Ayano adalah anak yang baik dan pembalas budi.

Ia tidak akan membuat apa yang telah dirinya lakukan sia-sia. Gadis itu akan berusaha dengan maksimal, mengikuti ujian akhir, mendapatkan pengakuan dari petinggi para pembasmi iblis, dan menjadi sosok yang kuat agar bisa bertemu dengan tujuannya saat ini.

Murakami Suzu pun tersenyum lega, ia menutup kedua mata. "Aku percaya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku melihat perkembanganmu setiap hari, Ayano." Wanita itu mendekat. Dengan leluasa, ia letakkan telapak tangan kanan pada Ayano yang masih menunduk dan melipat kedua tangan di permukaan lantai—seolah memberkatinya, berdoa agar keselamatan anak itu menjadi nomor satu. Senyum penuh etika dan haru, rasa kebanggaan yang tiada tara untuk murid dari sang guru. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu sedikit pun, buktikan padaku bahwa kau bisa menerima semua kebaikan dan kepercayaanku dengan melewati rintangan yang baru."

Doa darinya untuk sang murid tunggal; hal terakhir yang bisa Murakami Suzu lakukan sebelum Ayano pergi dari tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**AFTER A LONG TIME**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**After A Long Time by stillewolfie**

original chara – Kouji Ayano

**Adventure, Supernatural, Drama**

Alternate Reality, OOC, OC, typos, etc.

.

.

**THIRD**. Ujian Akhir

.

.

Kembali, Kouji Ayano menghela napas.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi jika hari baru telah tiba. Burung-burung yang ada di bawah langit akan bergerak secara berkelompok, berkoak-koak bagai penanda bahwa matahari akan segera menyongsong. Gunung Ibuki adalah salah satu ciptaan yang memiliki suhu di bawah rata-rata, namun karena ia sudah tinggal dan berlatih di sini selama berbulan-bulan, bukan hal biasa apabila dirinya berhasil bertahan meski derajat sudah hampir mendekati nol.

Gadis itu sudah lebih dari siap, ia akan menapaki jalan yang sudah dirinya pilih semenjak ia tahu apa rahasia dari masa lalu yang kini menjadi tempat untuk berpulang.

Murakami Suzu pun berdiri di depan pintu. Sekali lagi, ia perhatikan anak didiknya yang sudah siap untuk pergi. _Yukata_ pendek berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga sakura sangat cocok di tubuh rampingnya. Karena Ayano tidak ingin memotong rambut, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencepolnya saja; agar ia bisa lebih leluasa bergerak. _Katana_ pemberian Suzu-san sudah tersampir di pinggang, kaus kaki hitam pun menutupi ujung kaki hingga lututnya. Meski Kouji Ayano terlihat seperti anak kecil, tubuh gadis itu tampak cocok menggunakan pakaian apa saja.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi." Ayano berdiri tegap, melihat Murakami Suzu yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia membungkuk untuk membalas, tanda terima kasih secara non-verbal. "Saya berjanji akan kembali dan membawa kabar baik."

Angin berhembus. Musim gugur terlihat indah dan rupawan, dedauan bergerak-gerak, meliuk dan menghilang dibalik udara. Suzu sama sekali tidak melepaskan wajah bangga sekaligus kebahagiaan. Untuk kedua kali, ia letakkan telapak tangannya pada ujung kepala Ayano yang masih membungkuk—berdoa dalam diam.

"Keselamatanmu adalah nomor satu. Lakukan yang terbaik, Ayano."

Ayano mengangguk. "Baik."

Perempuan itu berbalik, berjalan, dan menjauh. Suzu hanya bisa diam, tidak berniat mencegah, atau pun mengikuti langkah demi langkah. Manik abu-abu hanya berfokus pada salah satu objek yang perlahan tidak terlihat; tidak bisa dijangkau lagi oleh penglihatannya yang mengabur.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus hidup."

Di sisi lain, Kouji Ayano perlahan menjauh dari zona nyaman yang selama ini ia buat. Gadis itu memahami satu hal; Suzu-san selalu melindungi dirinya dari berbagai macam bahaya. Salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya bisa berlatih dengan leluasa karena Suzu-san sudah memberikan jalan pintas untuknya. Salah satu penyebab mengapa hingga sekarang iblis tidak ada niat untuk mendekat padanya adalah karena wanita itu sudah membunuh makhluk-makhluk itu untuknya.

Jika di zamannya keluarga adalah nomor satu, maka di masa sekarang, Murakami Suzu adalah seseorang yang teramat penting dan menjadi prioritas hingga saat ini.

Langkah kecil membawanya ke kawasan penduduk. Manik emas melebar takjub. Tanah yang luas, sawah yang indah, jalan setapak yang sunyi, serta anak kecil yang berlarian sembari memegang mainan tak luput dari kedua emas yang berbinar. Suasana di sana terasa sangat nyaman dan tentram, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk mati hanya karena iblis tiba-tiba menyerang. Ayano tersenyum dalam diam, ia akan mencari iblis-iblis dan leluhur dari Pernapasan Bulan dan melindungi mereka yang tidak bersalah; jika ia bisa memenuhi tugasnya, ia yakin satu miliar persen dirinya bisa kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

Beberapa jam berjalan, beristirahat di sebuah kedai sederhana, menolong nenek tua yang membawa beberapa barang, serta menenangkan anak kecil karena kehilangan ibunya, dan memberikan sedikit makanan pada anjing liar yang kebetulan lewat. Ayano menikmati perjalanan singkat ini namun tetap fokus terhadap tujuan utamanya; sebuah gunung yang terletak di sisi selatan, Gunung Fujikaseyama.

Pagi menjelang siang, siang berubah jingga. Ayano memperhatikan jalan setapak yang menuntunnya menuju beberapa anak tangga. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menarik napas, dan menghelanya dengan tenang. Kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan adalah salah satu bekal yang ia miliki untuk pergi menuju tempat ini. Malam mulai tiba, bulan sabit pun muncul dibalik awan-awan gelap.

Seketika, Ayano ternganga takjub. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, melainkan pepohonan wisteria yang terang dan cantik.

"Indah sekali…"

"**Halo semuanya, selamat datang**."

Ayano berhenti tepat di ujung tangga. Gadis itu terkejut karena banyaknya orang yang ingin menjadi pemburu iblis. Dengan keraguan, ia mendekati keramaian dan memperhatikan dua anak perempuan yang menjadi pusat di depan sana. Mengerjap sebagai rasa tidak percaya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka adalah kembar yang masih terbilang muda.

Mereka seperti kembar identik. Kalau saja mereka tidak memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda, Ayano yakin sepuluh miliar persen ia tidak akan bisa membedakan kedua anak itu meski hanya sedetik saja.

"Terima kasih telah mengikuti seleksi akhir malam ini," Anak berambut hitam—meski sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan, Ayano yakin bahwa anak berambut hitam adalah laki-laki, tapi mengapa harus berdandan seperti seorang gadis? "Di sana, tepat di ujung tempat ini, ada banyak iblis yang ditahan oleh pemburu iblis."

"Karena dari kaki gunung hingga ke jalan akhir, di sana ada banyak iblis yang menjauhi wisteria yang mekar sepanjang tahun." Anak berambut putih melanjutkan perkataan saudaranya. Semua fokus pada dua anak kembar yang memakai corak kimono yang sama serta memegang _lampion_ terang.

Wisteria. Bunga wisteria.

Ayano tidak pernah yakin dengan keberadaan tumbuhan itu. Meski di masa depan keberadaan wisteria hanya bisa tumbuh di tempat-tempat tertentu, tapi keindahannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Musim semi adalah musim utama untuk wisteria tumbuh. Meski terkadang tumbuhan itu sering dilupakan karena terdapat bunga sakura yang jauh lebih cantik dan mempunyai arti yang manis, wisteria tidak kalah indah dan memiliki kesan misterius yang lebih berarti.

"Bagaimana pun, dari sini hingga ke luar, tidak ada wisteria—hanya ada iblis." Anak berambut hitam kembali berbicara, "Kalau kalian bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari tujuh hari—"

"—itu mengartikan kalian telah lolos dari ujian akhir."

Ayano memperhatikan sekeliling. Meski begitu, telinganya tak lepas dari suara si kembar yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Ia pandangi salah satu dari mereka yang menurutnya memiliki hawa intimidasi yang luar biasa tinggi. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis, padahal dia masih berada di detik penjelasan dan sama sekali belum diperintahkan untuk bergerak.

Sosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang mencolok. Tampangnya terlihat serius dan sangat kotor. Dapat ia rasakan kesan membara yang muncul dalam diri lelaki itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain, terdapat anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dengan _style_ yang cukup aneh—seperti kuda. Tidak lupa dengan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah kehitaman; dibandingkan yang lain, dialah yang paling normal. Ayano sedikit tertarik dengan topeng rubah dengan corak lucu yang berada di sisi kepalanya.

Lalu, kedua iris emas tertuju pada satu-satunya perempuan selain dirinya.

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dewasa, dan elegan. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus terlihat diikat ke samping menggunakan jepit kupu-kupu yang manis. Gadis itu tampak sendirian, sibuk dengan kupu-kupu yang bergerak di sekelilingnya. Mengetahui adanya kaum hawa selain dirinya, alangkah baik apabila Ayano berniat untuk mendekati sembari memperkenalkan diri. Ia berpikir, memiliki teman tentu merupakan hal yang tidak pasti; namun karena ia berada di tempat asing, sudah sepantasnya ia berpikir untuk memiliki kenalan sebanyak mungkin.

"_Ano_—"

"**Sekarang, biarkan ujian akhir ini dimulai**."

Ayano terkejut. Dengan segera, ia menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lebih dulu berlari maju.

Dalam hati, gadis itu menghela napas. Namun semua itu berubah kala ia memasuki kaki gunung yang gelap dan mengerikan. Ia berlari, melompati dahan, dan berlari lagi. Terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Dapat ia rasakan dirinya sudah berpisah secara total dengan peserta yang lain.

Malam itu, bulan sangatlah indah. Kouji Ayano melihatnya dalam-dalam. Helaan napas terus ia lakukan, konsentrasi penuh ia pusatkan ke dalam otot serta paru-parunya. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan adalah merasakan; angin berdesau, dedaunan yang bergesek, burung gagak yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon, serta teriakan asing yang dapat ia dengar dari ujung barat tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu dengan sigap melakukan salah satu kuda-kuda pernapasan, ia pun membuka mata—fokus pada sesuatu yang perlahan muncul dibalik kedua penglihatan.

Kouji Ayano menyadari satu hal.

"**MANUSIA! MANUSIA! MANUSIA! WANITA!**" Tiga—tidak, empat ekor iblis telah muncul di hadapannya. Diam-diam napas Ayano tercekat; ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan menjadi sasaran dari banyak iblis. "**Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan manusia—sialan! Dia milikku!**"

"**Apa-apaan kau!? Jelas-jelas aku yang menemukannya duluan!**"

"**Fufufu, seorang wanita muda … kurasa dagingnya sangat nikmat.**"

"**Kukuku … hah, hah, sialan … dia memiliki tubuh yang harum. Hah … hah, darah langka! Darah langka! SEBUAH DARAH LANGKA!"**

Ayano terkejut, ia mencoba untuk menghindar dari lompatan para iblis yang bersamaan untuk membunuhnya. Menggertakkan gigi sebagai awal permulaan, dengan segera ia melompat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda secepat kilat.

Gadis itu tidak perlu takut. Iblis akan muncul pada malam hari, itu artinya bulan akan terus ada di atas sana; berdiri tegak di tengah angkasa, sebagai pusat dibalik cakrawala, dan ditemani oleh bintang-bintang.

"_Ingatlah, Nak. Apapun yang terjadi, meski badai, hujan, dan petir muncul dan mengganggu konsentrasimu—bulan akan tetap ada, bersinar dan menerangi kita, para penggunanya. Tidak perlu takut, kau hanya perlu memaksimalkan kuda-kuda dan mengayunkan pedangmu."_

Bagai adegan yang diperlambat, cakar serta taring para iblis sudah berada di depan wajah. Bergerak dengan cepat, tangan kiri segera menarik dan membentuk kuda-kuda sempurna.

_Anda benar, Murakami-san._

_Bahkan di situasi ini, bulan masih tetap berada di atas; bersinar dan mengawasi saya._

"**Teknik Pernapasan Bulan** … **bentuk keenam**—" Mulut serta hidungnya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mata membulat agar bisa fokus pada peluang yang muncul dalam bentuk sebuah benang tipis, serta urat-urat yang muncul kala ia memaksa otot, otak, dan paru-paru untuk bekerja lebih keras, lebih cepat.

"**Bulan Penyendiri di Malam Abadi**."

Beban diletakkan di pinggang, dengan sekuat tenaga Ayano mengayunkan pedang ke arah kanan. Dalam satu tarikan napas, terdapat beberapa tebasan yang dikelilingi bilah-bilah kecil berbentuk bulan. Bagaikan emas yang terpantul dalam kegelapan, mata gadis itu bersinar dengan terang.

Tebasan mematikan yang memiliki serangan acak. Satu serangan yang tidak bisa ditebak itu berhasil memotong leher dari keempat iblis yang hendak menyerangnya.

Bagaikan alunan indah, tebasan tersebut berhasil membuat darah para iblis tersebar ke mana-mana. Pepohonan yang awalnya bersih dari kotoran, mulai terkena cipratan mereka yang terdiam di tempat.

Ayano menghela napasnya, terengah-engah. Dia yang awalnya benar-benar fokus akan apa yang ia lakukan, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Para iblis itu berteriak, menyumpahi Ayano seolah gadis itu adalah pelacur tidak berguna. Mengabaikan itu semua, ia perhatikan iblis-iblis tersebut perlahan hilang dan terbakar menjadi abu—sama seperti nasib iblis yang hendak memakannya satu setengah tahun lalu.

"_Bagian vital dari iblis adalah leher."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tapi menebas leher mereka menggunakan cara biasa tidak akan membunuhnya. Pedang yang kita gunakan, para pemburu iblis, ditempa dengan besi khusus."_

"_Besi khusus?"_

"_Pedang itu disebut __**nichirin**__, Ayano. Ingat itu baik-baik."_

Tangan Ayano gemetar. Ia menatap pedang yang dirinya genggam. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa membunuh makhluk hidup; meski itu adalah iblis. Keringat kembali muncul ke permukaan, kali ini lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya.

Pedang ini adalah pemberian Murakami Suzu. Ia tidak tahu dari mana wanita itu mendapatkannya, yang jelas ia percaya bahwa pedang ini bukanlah benda biasa. Apabila ini bisa sangat berpengaruh terhadap iblis, bagaimana jika ia tidak sengaja melukai manusia? Apa tindakannya itu bisa dimaafkan?

Ayano menarik napas. Baiklah, sekarang ia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Tentu saja, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melukai manusia. Dirinya tahu apa yang menjadi incarannya saat ini; prioritasnya adalah menangkap leluhur Pernapasan Bulan dan menemukan cara untuk pulang. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal jahat yang bisa mengganggu hati serta pikirannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Ayano adalah seorang pemburu iblis yang melindungi manusia dari kepunahan.

Kembali, gadis itu melangkah ke tempat di mana iblis itu tergeletak dan terbakar. Ia melipat tangan dan berdoa.

Meski dirinya masih amatiran dan terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa, Ayano tahu beberapa fakta mengenai iblis; dulu, sebelum berubah menjadi makhluk biadab yang memangsa manusia, iblis adalah manusia itu sendiri. Mereka memiliki pikiran dan hati nurani. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jahat seperti iblis pemangsa manusia, namun yang ia tahu adalah; mereka juga pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup sebagai seorang manusia normal yang memiliki hidup bahagia.

Selesai berdoa, Ayano pun terdiam sejenak. Angin kembali menghantam tubuh serta pori-porinya, namun ia sama sekali mengabaikan hawa menusuk itu dan memandangi bulan yang masih bersinar terang. Rambut perempuan itu bergerak meliuk-liuk, mata emas memandangi salah satu fenomena terindah dengan pandangan luluh.

"Dewa … jika kau benar-benar ada—" Ayano tersenyum lelah. "—apa yang kulakukan ini adalah hal yang tepat?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu mendengus. Tanpa aba-aba, ia pun berlari—melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah timur.

Ia berencana untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih cepat disinari oleh cahaya matahari. Selain menghemat tenaga, ia bisa beristirahat lebih cepat. Meski dirinya berpikir untuk mengecilkan resiko, dirinya tahu bahwa melawan iblis adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa mengasah kemampuannya selama satu setengah tahun. Tetapi, ia tahu, dirinya harus bisa menghindar apabila diberi kesempatan. Dia bukan sosok perempuan yang gegabah, berpikiran pendek, atau pun menganggap harga diri lebih tinggi dari apapun.

"_Keselamatanmu adalah nomor satu. Lakukan yang terbaik, Ayano."_

Nasehat dari Suzu-san adalah sebuah prioritas. Ia tidak mau menguji nyali hanya karena sebuah keegoisan.

Dengan cepat, ia melompati beberapa pohon dan melakukannya setenang mungkin. Selain tidak mau bertemu dengan peserta yang lain, ia berusaha untuk membuat keberadaannya menghilang agar tidak dicium oleh para iblis. Keselamatan dan bertahan hidup adalah hal utama, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain karena dirinya pun adalah salah satu manusia yang paling diincar.

Jangan lupakan bahwa ia memiliki darah langka, bau serta keberadaan dirinya adalah kesukaan mereka yang senang dengan eksistensi manusia.

Ayano terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari.

Namun entah mengapa, seekor iblis tiba-tiba melompat dari atas—memasang wajah dengan air liur yang tersebar ke mana-mana.

"—!"

"**AKU MENEMUKANNYA, DARAH LANGKA—"**

"**Teknik Pernapasan Bulan** … **bentuk kedua**—"

"**GRAAAAHHH**!"

"**Bunga Mutiara Cahaya Bulan**."

Tebasan yang tersebar ke segala sisi, bagaikan bunga lotus yang mekar ke berbagai tempat. Begitu indah dan memesona, pelan namun mematikan.

Kembali, iblis tanpa nama terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena di detik keempat saat ia melompat, makhluk tersebut sudah terjatuh di atas tanah dalam posisi terpenggal.

Ayano pun hanya memandanginya, menatap makhluk itu dengan pandangan sedih dan kasihan.

**Deg**.

Jantung yang awalnya berdetak dengan normal perlahan menjadi cepat. Ayano merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat mengerikan di depan sana. Terkejut, ia pun terdiam dan mencoba mengontrol tubuh serta pernapasannya. Menggertakkan gigi sebagai awal permulaan, ia pun berlari dan melompat secepat mungkin.

**BUAGH**!

Mata Ayano sekarang hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Meski samar-samar, ia pernah melihatnya—anak laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman dengan _haori_ biru muda bercorak awan.

_Aku harus cepat!_

"**Teknik Pernapasan Bulan** … **bentuk kelima**—"

_Napasmu, atur napasmu. Fokuskan inti serangan dalam pernapasanmu._

"**Pusaran Bulan Malapetaka**!"

Keselarasan dalam mengatur napas serta pijakan kakinya. Secepat kilat Ayano berhasil ke medan pertempuran. Dengan segera gadis itu memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya—melindungi punggungnya dari serangan kejut.

**BRUKH**!

"—ukh!" Mereka berdua meringis bersamaan. Namun, yang Ayano tahu adalah kondisi mereka sama-sama jauh dari kata aman. Dengan segera, gadis itu menghindar sembari membawa lelaki tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia terdiam. Matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Ayano memperhatikan lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari kesadaran. Nampaknya kehadiran gadis itu menjadi hal yang tidak pernah disangka.

"Dahimu berdarah," Ayano melirik dahi kanan pemuda itu. "Maaf karena aku terlalu lambat, topengmu jadi hancur."

Pertemuan yang benar-benar singkat. Belum saja lelaki itu menjawab sapaan dari anak gadis seusianya, Ayano segera berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Rawat lukamu, aku akan membuatnya sibuk selagi kau melakukan itu."

"Tunggu! Setidaknya kita harus melakukannya bersama-sama!"

Ayano pun meringis pelan. "Kita akan melakukannya kalau pendarahanmu sudah berhenti."

Iblis tinggi dan besar, memiliki bentuk mengerikan berwarna hijau yang sangat menjijikkan. Ayano menatap makhluk itu tajam, dengan segera gadis itu berlari dan memotong tangan-tangan iblis yang hendak menangkap dan memakannya. Karena tubuh Ayano yang kecil dan bertenaga, setidaknya ia bisa mengayunkan pedang sembari mengatur napas agar bisa kembali dalam kondisi prima.

Dengan cepat Ayano melompat, menatap langsung kedua manik iblis yang memicing ke arahnya.

_Jika dia mati di sini, itu akan menjadi lelucon nomor satu abad ini_—

"**Teknik Pernapasan Bulan** … **bentuk ketujuh**—"

"**Cermin Keagungan Bulan**."

Tebasan dalam bentuk bulan yang bervariasi itu bergerak secara cepat, memotong-motong lengan iblis itu dalam sekali kibasan. Tanpa berpikir Ayano segera melompat dan mengincar lehernya, hanya saja—

**KRAKH**!

Ayano membeku.

KENAPA TANGAN IBLIS ITU BERADA DI TANAH?

_Sialan!_

Akan sulit untuk menghindar di atas udara. Ayano menggertakkan gigi, dengan segera ia memutar otak untuk berpikir—

"**Teknik Pernapasan Air**, **bentuk kedua**—"

_Eh?_

"**Roda Air**!"

Dalam sekejap, pemuda tanpa nama segera membentuk kuda-kuda di udara dan memutar tubuhnya—menciptakan sebuah seni air berbentuk roda. Ayano terdiam dalam pesona; ini pertama kalinya ia melihat teknik pernapasan selain pernapasan miliknya. Gadis itu pun terjatuh, ia meringis kala punggungnya terhantam tanah dengan keras. Di ambang kesadaran yang tersisa, ia perhatikan pemuda itu berteriak dan berlari menuju leher sang iblis—

"**Konsentrasi Penuh**, **Pernapasan Air**—**bentuk pertama**," posisi pedang berbentuk horizontal, tajam dan lurus. "**Potongan Permukaan Air!"**

**ZRASH**!

Serangan akhir yang memotong leher iblis hijau itu dalam satu tebasan bersih.

.

.

…_Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?_

Selagi menunggu ajal dalam neraka, iblis hijau yang telah terpotong memperhatikan dua pemuda dan pemudi yang memandanginya juga. Seorang anak perempuan serta lelaki yang berhasil memojokkannya. Manik hijau bagai kucing membulat tidak percaya, ingin menangis namun ia menolak. Iblis tersebut pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang.

_Kakak, aku sendirian. Kumohon, genggam tanganku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan—_

_**Eh … kakak? Siapa yang kumaksud?**_

Kilasan kilat, ingatan dari awal hingga menuju akhir. Iblis itu seolah dihantam oleh memori pahit yang mampu membuatnya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangan anak lelaki yang merupakan murid dari Urokodaki Sakonji pun berjalan mendekat tanpa merasa takut. Dengan segera, ia genggam tangan iblis yang masih belum terkikis udara. Pemuda itu menutup kedua mata—berdoa untuk iblis yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Dewa, tolong … jangan biarkan orang ini menjadi iblis lagi saat dia memiliki kehidupan baru."

Lantunan suara yang tulus, lembut, dan hangat—perkataan yang berasal dari hati tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Hingga kala itu, iblis hijau mengingat salah satu kenangan terindah yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"_Kakak, kau harus menggandeng tanganku! Aku takut."_

"_Haha, iya iya … kau ini, selalu kekanak-kanakan."_

Tangisan muncul di kedua mata, sekaligus menjadi penutup dan akhir bagi sang iblis yang terluka.

Kouji Ayano, yang berdiri di belakangnya, memperhatikan semua kejadian itu. Pandangannya pun berubah menjadi sedih, sama seperti anak lelaki berambut merah. Gadis itu menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangan; berdoa dalam diam, meminta kepada dewa agar menempatkan iblis tersebut ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik.

Anak lelaki tanpa nama itu masih diam dalam posisinya, memperhatikan iblis yang baru saja ia tebas menghilang dibalik udara. Menghela napas dan menatap ke depan, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang cukup mengharukan untuk dirinya seorang.

_Sabito … Makomo, aku menang. Kuharap sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang._

"Hei, kau…"

Dia berbalik, "Huh?"

"Namamu," Ayano tersenyum tanpa paksa, ia mencoba untuk berkenalan meski kondisi mereka sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bertegur sapa. "Kouji Ayano, kau?"

Ayano tahu, bahwa anak lelaki ini sedikit berbeda dengan peserta lain yang serius dan menakutkan. Ia semakin yakin kala melihat senyum hangat telah terpatri di wajah sang pemilik luka.

"Aku Kamado Tanjirou. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ayano."

.

.

**after a long time –**

.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian, pagi hari.

"Selamat datang."

"Selamat, kembali dalam keadaan sehat adalah hal baik lebih dari apapun."

Kouji Ayano pun kembali dalam keadaan sedikit mengenaskan. Meski ia lebih baik dari Kamado Tanjirou yang terluka sangat banyak dari dahi hingga kakinya, ia hanya memiliki beberapa luka gores serta keretakan pada tulang belakang akibat melawan iblis hijau bersama Tanjirou. Sekedar informasi, setelah masa perkenalan di malam itu selesai, mereka segera berpisah akibat permintaan anak tertua dari Keluarga Kamado. Tanjirou ingin sekali bekerjasama, namun Ayano menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus lelaki itu lakukan. Oleh sebab itu, mereka berpisah ke arah berlawanan dan tidak bertemu selama tujuh hari lamanya.

Ayano memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini adalah tempat yang menjadi akhir dari seleksi ini. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas mengenai total dari peserta yang mengikuti ujian akhir pemburu iblis. Namun, mengingat hanya mereka berlima yang tersisa, gadis itu merasa bahwa jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit. Dalam diam, Ayano menghela napas sedih—kematian adalah kata pertama ketika melihat perubahan drastis yang ia lihat hanya dalam waktu tujuh hari.

Ayano memperhatikan wajah Kamado Tanjirou yang tampak terluka secara mental. Gadis itu yakin sepuluh miliar persen bahwa lelaki itu juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya, mengingat Tanjirou adalah tipikal lelaki yang peduli dengan sesama.

"Akan mati, aku akan mati."

_Huh?_

"Akan mati, akan mati, akan mati, akan mati, akan mati," Ayano melirik seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning mencolok tengah menggumam kata yang sama berulang kali. Ia menaikkan alis, heran dengan tingkah pemuda itu. "Walaupun kita selamat, kita tetap akan mati pada akhirnya—"

_Tapi, dia bertahan selama tujuh hari. Bukankah itu hebat?_

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Seorang remaja, tertinggi di antara mereka, melangkah maju dan memandang sang kembar dengan tatapan menantang, "Bagaimana dengan pedangnya?"

"Pertama-tama, kalian harus membayar biaya seragam." Anak perempuan berambut putih menjawab dengan tenang, sembari tersenyum tanpa beban. "Lalu, kalian harus mengukur badan dan mengukir peringkat."

"Total ada sepuluh peringkat," Anak perempuan berambut hitam melanjutkan pernyataan saudaranya. "Kinoe, Kinoto—"

Dan mereka berdua, sang saudara kembar misterius berbeda warna, berbicara bersahut-sahutan. "Hinoe, Hinoto. Tsuchinoe, Tsuchinoto. Kanoe, Kanoto. Mizunoe, dan Mizunoto." Anak berambut hitam pun melanjutkan pernyataan terakhir, membuat Ayano lantas mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang kalian berada di level terendah, Mizunoto."

Kouji Ayano pernah mendengar ini dari Murakami Suzu, ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pembagian peringkat. Ia sudah memahami ini sebelum sang kembar memberikan gagasan.

"Pedang," Anak mengerikan yang memiliki corak di wajahnya pun tampak tidak peduli dengan penjelasan itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan keingintahuan tak berdasar. "Bagaimana pedangnya?"

"Hari ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan memilih sebingkah dari campuran tamahagane. Pedang kalian akan selesai sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas hari."

"Juga," Anak berambut putih menepuk tangan. Ayano terkejut dengan beberapa gagak yang muncul di permukaan langit. Tanpa aba-aba, salah satu gagak itu bertengger di bahunya. Gadis itu nyaris berteriak kalau saja ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus terbiasa dengan segala keanehan yang ada. Ini bukan zamannya; yang mana burung gagak adalah salah satu penanda akan kematian. "Dari sekarang, kasugaigarasu akan menemani perjalanan kalian."

Kelima anak yang berhasil bertahan mendapatkan gagaknya masing-masing. Anak perempuan yang tidak pernah berbicara tersenyum semakin lebar kala mendapatkan gagak tersebut, seolah mengetahui adanya fakta ini. Kamado Tanjirou pun menyambut gagak miliknya dengan senyum hangat, sedangkan Ayano hanya bisa memperhatikan gagak yang bertengger di bahunya dengan tatapan gelisah.

Kesampingkan rasa takut, Ayano sama sekali belum pernah sedekat ini dengan jenis burung mana pun. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih baik memelihara kucing daripada seekor burung.

Namun, ia tahu, ini bukanlah dunia yang berkehendak sesuai keinginannya. Oleh karena itu, ia pun tersenyum penuh kehangatan—mengelus dagu sang gagak dengan lembut. "Salam kenal, Karasu."

"…Eh, bukankah ini burung gereja?"

**CAAW! CAAW!**

Ketenangan yang menjadi pengenalan pun perlahan musnah karena satu hal. Ayano dan Tanjirou pun heran karena terkejut. Anak lelaki yang memiliki luka mengerikan itu tengah memukul gagaknya kasar, seolah tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Pandangan tajam dan tidak bersahabat, hawa mengerikan yang hanya ditujukan oleh sang saudara kembar membuat jantung Ayano berdetak aneh tak karuan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan gagak bodoh!" Shinazugawa Genya mendesis kesal. Tanpa berniat lembut, tangan lelaki itu menjambak rambut anak kembar berwarna putih. "Yang kuinginkan adalah pedang! Berikan aku pedangnya sekarang! Pedang pemburu iblis yang bisa berubah warna, dasar idiot!"

Ayano terkejut, ia mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Lepaskan anak itu, hei—"

**Grep**.

"Biarkan dia pergi, sekarang!" Ayano pun lantas menutup mulutnya. Kamado Tanjirou telah maju untuk menghentikan siksaan secara sepihak. "Kalau tidak akan kupatahkan tanganmu!"

"Huh? Kenapa? Siapa kau!?" Genya pun tidak mau kalah, tatapan menusuk bagai iblis ia tujukan pada Tanjirou. "Cobalah kalau berani!"

Ayano menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak enak. Ingin melerai, namun dirinya yakin ia tidak bisa. Anak berambut kuning tampak ketakutan, sedangkan gadis berikat satu terlihat sibuk dengan kupu-kupu yang ada di tangannya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk maju sendirian, "Hei, kalian—"

**KRAKH**!

Kedua mata emas lantas melebar, ia seolah tidak percaya. "Tanjirou-kun!"

'_HIIII!?_' Pemuda berambut kuning terkejut dan gemetar, wajahnya terlihat konyol. Agatsuma Zenitsu semakin meringkuk dan memeluk gagak Genya yang terluka. _'A-Apa dia barusan … tidak salah lagi, itu suara retakan tulang! AKU PASTI AKAN MATI—'_

"Sudah selesai?" Tidak disangka-sangka, seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan saudaranya, anak perempuan berambut hitam malah tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kalau sudah, silahkan ke sana—" Anak berambut hitam menunjuk ke salah satu direksi, di mana terdapat meja dari kayu telah menunggu. "Silahkan pilih campuran mana yang akan dipakai untuk membuat pedang kalian."

Ayano tidak terlalu peduli dengan meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kuil. Gadis itu lebih memilih unutk memeriksa keadaan sang anak berambut putih. "Astaga, kau berdarah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak berambut putih pun terdiam. Kedua iris hitam yang lebar memperhatikan pandangan Ayano yang seolah tenang dan rupawan. Dia memang tidak menjawab secara verbal, tapi gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah membersihkan bibir sang kembar putih dengan selembar kain, Ayano pun menepuk kepala anak itu dan kembali fokus dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh si saudara berambut hitam.

Di sana, di atas meja kayu yang sudah disiapkan, terdapat beberapa batu hitam yang memiliki beragam ukuran, besar dan kecil. Batu itu akan menciptakan sebuah kilauan misterius kala terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Begitu unik dan misterius, indah namun mematikan. "Ini adalah bahan yang digunakan untuk membasmi iblis dan melindungi diri kalian."

Anak berambut hitam pun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jadi, pilihlah dengan bijak."

.

.

**bersambung**.

.

.

**referensi; beberapa chapter awal dan akhir**.

.

.

bab** ekstra** –

.

.

Di suatu tempat jauh dari gunung yang menjadi lokasi ujian akhir.

Suasana di sana sangatlah tenang dan damai. Suara air yang keluar dari bambu pun tak ayal menjadi pengganggu dari ketenangan tersebut. Di suatu _mansion_ mewah nan elegan, terdapat satu manusia yang duduk di pinggir teras—menatap sang gagak kesayangan dengan penuh senyum kewibawaan.

"Ah, begitu…" Suaranya begitu lembut, tenang, dan tidak bisa dideskripsikan menggunakan cara biasa—terlalu sempurna untuk ketenangan bagi seorang lelaki. Tangannya dengan perhatian mengelus leher sang gagak yang dilapisi kain berwarna ungu. "Ada enam yang tersisa. Mereka kelihatannya sangat hebat—" _Haori_ berwarna putih dengan serpihan ungu di ujungnya terlihat bergerak pelan kala udara pun menerpa wajah. "Pengguna pedangku pun bertambah…"

Dia tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Aku ingin tahu pengguna pedang seperti apa mereka."

.

.

after a long time; bagian tiga – **selesai**.


End file.
